The Young Rogue and Gambit
by iWillhexYou
Summary: As we all know Rogue and Gambit are perfect for each other! They have seen a lot and shared their terrible secrets to one another. But as Rogue's senior year begins and Gambit joins the Xmen, Rogue will get caught up in unavoidable High School drama.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first quiet night in the Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted since the beginning of summer vacation. Everyone was spending their last free weekend out shopping or partying, everyone except Rogue, who intended on taking advantage of the rare silence.

Rogue was sitting on her bed reading a gothic romance when her roommate Kitty walked out of the bathroom. "Rogue have you seen my black heels? I'm like totally late and Lance is going to kill me!"

Rogue got off her bed and began to dig around in the piles of clothes that Kitty had lying in every corner.

"Forget it, I found them," said Kitty morphing her arm through the bed and retrieving a pair of slick black heels.

She put them on hastily and then turned to leave, but she flung around and asked Rogue how she looked.

Rogue observed Kitty for a moment; she was always pretty, even in simple khakis and a t-shirt, but tonight Kitty was wearing a blue strapless cocktail dress. She had her long brown hair hanging loose for once and she had applied just the tiniest amount of eyeliner so that her auburn eyes sparkles.

"Well Kitty," said Rogue, "ah'm not o sure you'll have a date for long cause you're going to make him drop dead."

Kitty giggled then gave Rogue a quick hug, "Thanks Rogue, you're a great friend!" And with that Kitty was gone.

Rogue went back to the bed but just sat on the edge wondering if she should've made plans, after all it was only another eight days till it was back to Bayville High. But then again, she thought, this whole quiet thing is bliss.

Rogue stood and walked around in circles about the room for several minutes, until she came to Kitty's open armoire, and studied herself in the full length mirror.

She hadn't changed a great deal over the summer; she still had the same dark red hair with white bangs, though it was a little longer and somewhat layered, and her skin wasn't quite as pale due to Kitty always insisting that they go swimming, but Rogue could still say she had lovely ivory skin. She still wore black on a daily bases but she was beginning to wear tank tops, which would have to end once school started again. As for makeup Rogue hadn't worn a too much over the summer, she had given up the dark purple lipstick for a lighter shade and she still wore black eyeliner to illuminate her emerald eyes.

But tonight she had on absolutely no makeup and was wearing a pair of black shorts and a tight green shirt. Rogue pulled her hair back and twisted her hip like she had often seen Kitty and Jean make look so attractive, but after a moment she slammed the armoire shut and threw herself on the bed.

"Who am ah' kiddin'!" Rogue said out loud to herself. "Kitty's got Lance, Jean has Scott, Kurt has Amanda, hec everyone's got some one except me."

It was then that Rogue looked to the dresser that sat next to her bed and with one hand opened the drawer knowing exactly where a single queen of hearts playing card lay. She took it in between her fingers and starred at it for several minutes. Memories of her handsome Cajun kidnapper crept into her mind.

"Ah' always save her for last," the young Cajun, Remy LeBeau, codename Gambit, had explained. "The queen of hearts?" Rogue asked. "My lucky lady, ah' always save her for last."

"Ah' doubt that Cajun," Rogue said, but something didn't sound quite right as the word Cajun rolled off her lips. Cajun was what Logan called him and to Rogue it sounded far too polite. "Ah' doubt that….swamp rat!" she finally said, satisfied with the nickname.

Rogue yawned and found herself drifting off, she grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it, when she finally fell asleep she hadn't noticed that the card was still in her hand.

Rogue awoke with a start when she heard her bedroom door slam open and Kitty ran right past her into the bathroom where she closed and locked the door.

Rogue looked at the clock; it was only 8:30, usually when Kitty went out with Lance she wasn't home till the 1:00 a.m. curfew. That's when Rogue could hear Kitty crying.

Rogue knocked on the door, "Kitty, ya o.k?" There was no answer. "Kitty common, what happened?"

"He's such jerk!" Kitty screeched. "I got there and knocked on the door, but no one answered so I just walked in and it looked no one was home. Then I heard something upstairs and headed for Lance's room, when…." She was silent again.

"When what Kitty?"

"When I saw Lance on top of Boom Boom!" Kitty yelled, then broke out into intense sobbing.

"Oh Kitty," said Rogue, not really knowing what to do or say. "Are you sure it's not just some misunderstanding?"

"Oh no, they were hot and heavy. But you know the worst part? The worst part was that as I was running out I could hear Lance yelling, "Kitty wait let me explain!" but what is there to explain? He's a lying cheating scoundrel and I never want to see him again!"

Rogue just stood there for a few minutes listening to Kitty sob. Finally she said, "Is there anything I can do for you Kitty."

"No, just leave me alone for awhile," was Kitty's reply.

"Alright," said Rogue and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Dat, lyin, son of a….." began Rogue before Amara, Jubilee, and even X23, who they now called Sarah, came frantically running down the hall.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Rogue, "Did he pass through here yet?" asked Amara.

"Did who pass through ere'?" said Rogue.

"Storm and the new guy!" explained Jubilee.

"New guy?" asked Rogue.

"Yes!" shouted Amara, "We were just about to leave to go see a movie when Sarah heard a car pull up. Storm got out and opened the trunk and started taking out a lot of baggage. A few seconds later a black motorcycle pulled up next to her and the guy was gorgeous!"

"Well ah' haven't seen anyone," Rogue began when they all heard the front door open; all three younger girls took off running down the stairs.

"Silly gals," Rogue said to nothing but air.

She began to head toward the stairway when she found herself still holding the card. "Geeze! What the hec is wrong wit'me?" she said.

Rogue went back into her room and placed the card back in the drawer, she could hear Amara and the others coming down the hallway, giggling like wild hyenas. Rogue rolled her eyes, time to out stage these northern girls with a little southern charm, she thought.

Rogue smiled very sensually, grabbed the door frame and turned into the hallway very slowly and sexy. "Now ladies, where have ya manners gone," she said with one hand still on the door frame, the other resting on her hip.

All three girls quit giggling at instead scowled at Rogue, what she had done was dead sexy, and they all turned around to see if it had at all caught the newcomers attention, Rogue followed their stare and nearly fell over.

"What are you doing here swap rat!" Rogue yelled.

"Awe, Cherie, nice of you to remember old Remy."

"How could ah' forget!" said Rogue harshly.

She looked the Cajun up and down; he too had changed since they last met. He was still tall, with light brown hair, and demon like red eyes, but he was obviously more buff than the last time they met, he no longer looked like a boy but a young man.

"Now common mon Cherie, no need to be cruel, Remy come all dis way jus to see ya," said Remy with his trade mark smirk.

Rogue crossed her arms and scowled, "Come to try and kidnap me again swamp scum?"

"Sorry to disappoint Cherie, but ah' come to live here and I jus gotta say dat you should be nice to Remy, or else he gonna make you work very hard tomorrow."

"Ya working here now?" asked Rogue half confused and half mortified.

"That's right Cheir…" began Gambit before he was interrupted by Jubilee.

"Hate to interrupt the reunion, but this bag I'm carrying is kinda heavy."

"Here let me take it," said Rogue moving forward to take it from Jubilee.

"Don't think so kid," said Logan who came up the stairs. "You gotta go pick up Fur Ball and Amanda from the movies. And as for you Cajun, when you're done unpacking the Professor wants to see you in his office," Logan looked tired, and after giving a grim scowl to Remy he continued his way down the hall.

Rogue turned back to face Remy, "Now listen you good for nothin' swamp rat, no messin' with these girls got it!" she snarled.

"Of course Cherie," said Remy as the three younger girls continued down the hall, and Rogue took the off toward the stairs. But once she walked by Remy dropped the two bags he was carrying, turned, and grabbed her by the waist, careful not to make skin to skin contact.

"Why would I mess wit' anyone else with you around mon Cherie, things gonna get really interesting, non?" he whispered so close to her ear that Rogue could feel his warm breath as his hands were caressing her waist.

"I ain't yours swampy!" snapped Rogue who pulled out of Remy's hard grasp and ran as fast as she could to the garage.

An hour later Remy stood inside the Professors office not knowing whether to be calm or plain terrified.

"Welcome Remy," said the Professor, "I trust you've gotten all your possessions organized in your room?"

"Well everythin' is there, jus not organized," said Remy.

The Professor smiled, "Yes, I guessed as much." Then the smile died and the Professor became very serious, "Now listen Remy, I have taken you in and made you a member of my staff because I feel like you truly want to change. But I want to hear you that you will leave the past behind forever and be a good and honorable X-man."

Remy sighed, "Professor I will work my hardest to be a good X-man, but as for moi past, Remy more than happy to give it up, I jus worry dat one day it all gonna come back to haunt me."

"I can understand that Remy," said the Professor. "It may very well one day catch up to you, but I want you to know that all the other X-men and I will be there to help you, just as long as you stay true to your word."

"I think dat can be arranged," said Remy walking over to the Professor and giving him a firm handshake.

"I think so too, now go, you have a rather large group of young ladies waiting to see you downstairs," said the Professor with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG reviews have been so great! I never expected this was going to turn out so well! Thank You everyone! I will try to update daily!

Chapter 2

It was late when Rogue pulled into the Institute driveway going a good twenty five miles over the speed limit.

"Geeze Rogue, you are crazy tonight, whatz gotten into you," said Kurt, who morphed to the ground as fast as he could. "Becauze of the fact that you were forty minutes late Amanda is gonna be grounded and I won't getz to see her for like two veaks!"

"Shut it Kurt," snapped Rogue, "Logan said to pick y'all up at the movie theater, he didn specify which one! Besides none of this woulda happened if you hadn't been playin kissy face and caught the bus!"

"I'm not going to start with you tonight Rogue, now if you'll excuze me, I'm going to bed," said Kurt before he morphed away.

Rogue threw both hands on the steering wheel and let out and aggravated moan. She had just completely lied to her brother; of course she had known what theatre to go too, it was the only one Kurt would go because it had cheesy popcorn.

But even now her head was still spinning. Rogue could remember getting to the garage, getting into her jeep, and taking off at a hundred miles per hour down the intersection, thinking only of how Remy's hands had felt good and warm pressing against her hips. But after that it was just an hour of driving nowhere, letting her anger and excitement vent.

Now her mind could rest on the other matter, Remy was back, and back for good. Rogue didn't know what to think. She would never admit it to anyone, but after he had left her with the X-men at Blue Moon Bayou she had wept every night for a week thinking she would never see him again. She had tried very hard everyday to convince herself she hated him, telling herself that he had used her, but it was no use, whenever Rogue thought about those red ruby eyes it felt like someone was tugging at her heart strings.

No more of that, Rogue thought, if he's going to be living her you can't let him think it's alright to be flirting and groping you, but a little voice she was trying to suppress far in her mind was shouting, or can you!

With that Rogue parked the jeep in the garage and took the back entrance.

Though the lights were off and the kitchen was empty the whole Institution was once again as loud as a zoo. Rogue rolled her eyes, so much for a quite evening, she thought.

She walked to the fridge and took out a can of Coke. She hesitated a moment, remembering Logan's secret alcohol stash that only the two of them knew about and that he was always willing to share with just her. She set down the Coke and fiddled around with the back of the fridge till she felt the secret compartment and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Not exactly her favorite, but it would work for now.

Rogue shut the fridge and went to the cabinet and pulled out a shot glass, but just as she was setting the glass on the counter her finger caressed something smooth, slick, and warm, sure enough when Rogue turned there were two red eyes peering at her through the darkness.

"Swamp rat!" Rogue snarled, "What the hell are ya doing?!"

"Jus watchin' you cherie, the Professor know bout your lil' late night drinkin?" he asked smirking at her once again.

"No one knows, an they ain't gonna find out!" snapped Rogue who poured the shot glass to the top with whiskey, but before she could pick it up to bring to her lips Remy snatched it and gulped it down.

"Hey! Ah' needed that!" exclaimed Rogue very angry.

"Oh no, cherie, I did," said Remy, putting the shot glass down. "I been dealin wit all these wild filles all evenin'."

"Well ah'm sure it wasn't too awful for ya swamp rat," Rogue said pouring the shot glass to the top once again, enjoying the warm and burning sensation it caused down her throat as she drank the glass dry.

"Oui cherie, it was. Wit out Rogue life's jus a dull party," smirked Remy. "Why don we take dis upstairs an see who fall under the table first?"

Rogue frowned, knowing this was the point where she should say something cruel and put the bottle back in the fridge. But just as she was just about to speak she could hear Bobby shout, "Hey everyone let's stay up all night! We can build forts of pillows and have a battle!" This was followed by loud shouts of cheers and Rogue cringed.

"Why not Cajun, not like ah'll get any sleep," Rogue said. "But how we gonna get this," holding up the bottle of whiskey, "past the kiddies."

"Don worry bout that cherie," said Remy taking the bottle and stashing it beneath his brown coat, "you wit a master thi'f member?"

Rogue blew a piece of hair from her face, "How could ah' forget," she said, and with that both made their way to Remy's room, completely unnoticed.

A few hours later and with five shots in her, Rogue looked across the littler table at the Cajun that sat before. He had taken off his coat and was wearing a plain black shirt that held tightly to his muscle and a pair of old faded jeans, he still had the leather riding gloves on, but they couldn't hide his strong hands. Rogue couldn't help but stare, he just looked to damn hot.

They had been talking for hours about casual stuff movies, music, the little things of life, but Rogue was tired of beating around the bush and wanted to ask the hard question.

"So," said Rogue, shaking off her blurred vision, "why ya really come here swamp rat?"

"To see you cherie," he replied. "You left quite an impressin' on this Cajun an he couldn't sleep till he saw dos lovely eyes again."

"Bullshit," snapped Rogue, taking one more shot. "Tell me why ya really here!"

"Dats da truth, only moi left out da part where Jean Luc…" began Rmey before his voice became extremely harsh, "where Jean Luc wanted dis old Cajun to murder someone."

Rogue fell back to her seat, almost sorry she had asked, "That's awful, sorry to pry Remy."

"Non, it's fine cherie," Remy said before he smirked again, "you can pry into dis Cajun anywhere you wan to."

"You're disgusting," snarled Rogue who tried to stand but fell straight to the floor.

Remy, jumped up and went to her, "Ya o.k cherie," he asked, putting both gloved hands to her shoulders.

Rogue shrugged him off, "Don't try to act like a knight in shining armor swampy, ah'm fine!" she snarled, though the floor was beginning to spin. "But ya could walk a lady to her bedroom."

"More like carry," said Remy, who before she could protest, swept her into both his arms being careful not to touch her skin.

Rogue couldn't protest, if she did she's have the Cajun stuck in her head, so she just buried her head into his chest and dosed off.

When they reached Rogue's bedroom Remy opened the door quietly, happy to see Rogue's room mate already asleep.

He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin; then he sat back and took a moment to observe her. The moonlight was pouring into the room making her ivory skin seem to sparkle and her bare neck was exposed and Remy used all his might not to touch it.

"What ya starring at swampy?" asked Rogue whose sparkling emerald began to slightly open.

"Nothin' cherie," Remy smirked.

"No ya thinkin' somethin' and ya better tell me now!" She half snarled half yawned.

Remy raised himself from the bed, "Well if you must know cherie, Remy was lookin' ya an wonderin' how you gonna be up for our trainin' session in an hour."

Rogue snapped up and turned to her alarm clock, sure enough 4:00 in big red numbers was blinking at her.

"Swamp rat," Rogue yelled as she turned back around only to see the Cajun was gone and the door was closed.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!" Rogue moaned rather loudly. "Ah'm goin to die tomorrow!" she said before throwing her face into her pillow and slipping off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

O.k forget this thing about one chapter a day! I have too many idea running through my head and I am having way to much fun with this story!

Chapter 3

Rogue took a deep breath, ignoring the pounding of her head, and crouched into her starting position. She looked to her right and saw Amara, who looked just as tired as she did, and then to her left to Kitty whose eyes were slightly red and puffy. None of them looked ready to fight, but Rogue knew this had to happen and the sooner they got it over the better.

"We're ready Logan!" shouted Rogue.

A moment later their surroundings changed from the empty danger room to an over packed dance club. "Shit!" said Rogue loud enough for the others to hear, "we've got civilians ladies. Now listen ah' don't want any sudden attacks, we need to scope the room and take this slow…"

WHACK, Rogue was thrown halfway across the room mid sentence.

Rogue brought herself back to her feet immediately and took a look at their opponent; it was the computer simulation of Mystique. This is going to be easy, thought Rogue.

Amara had already changed from her normal form to her magma skin and was throwing a glob of magma right at Mystique. Rogue almost panicked when she saw two civilians standing in front of Mystique, but Kitty grabbed them both and the magma ball went right through them. Mystique was hit but staggered back quickly and punched Amara into the wall, knocking her out.

It was just Kitty and Rogue.

Rogue did a flip, then another but instead of landing on her feet she let herself slide beneath Mystique and pulled her to the ground. She tried to kick, but Rogue grabbed her legs and pulled, very hard sending Mystique toward Kitty who jumped on top of her and began to throw punches at her face like a wild animal.

The green light indicating they had passed turned on, but Kitty continued to frantically punch till the room returned to its normal look, but even then Kitty continued to punch the bare floor.

"Kitty," said Rogue, not getting her attention.

"Kitty," Rogue said a tad bit louder putting her hand on her shoulder, but that was a bad idea, because Kitty turned her attention from the floor to Rogue's face and took one hard swing.

Rogue went reeling to the ground and on instinct sent a hard kick into Kitty's stomach. Kitty was thrown back, but got she up quickly and pounced on Rogue. Rogue kept her back with her knees and got a hold of her wrists, but Kitty was absolutely insane.

She almost broke loose of Rogue's grasp when suddenly something grabbed the back of Kitty's uniform and she was hanging uselessly in the air.

"What are you doing half-pint?" Logan demanded.

Kitty's struggle stopped and she looked around her as if she had no idea about what had just happened.

"What? I-I don't know, I was angry," she stammered.

"Well were going to have a chat in the hallway," said Logan walking out of the danger room still holding Kitty by her uniform.

Rogue watched as they walked out and put her hand to her face. Kitty had punched her hard in the eye. It would most likely leave a bruise, but Rogue didn't care, Rogue was just frozen with the wave of pain that came from a hangover mixed with a serious hit.

She brought her knees to her head and thought she would faint, when she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders.

"You o.k. cherie?" came the thick Cajun accent.

"No ah'm not o.k.!" snarled Rogue as her head snapped up, causing another rush of pain that made her cringe. "My head feels worse than when ah' absorb someone. An you don't make it any better swamp rat!"

"Don say dat cherie, Remy can make it a lil better," said Remy as he moved behind her and took her temples in-between his hands and began to rub gently.

Rogue wanted to snap at him again, but it eased the pounding in her head she had felt all morning. His hands continued down to her neck, where he rubbed slightly harder. They continued to move down; caressing her back with his knuckles, and went further till his hands were resting on her hips.

She was so tired she hardly noticed that she leaned back into him and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Dis any better cherie," Remy whispered into her hair.

"Much better sugar," said Rogue before she seemed to come back to herself. "No it's not," she cried pulling out of his hands.

"Listen Cajun you havn't even been her two days and already ya been grouping me twice! Does the word no mean anythin' to yah!"

"Not when the word comes from your mouth and your eyes say different beau," smirked Remy.

Rogue couldn't help but blush; she felt her cheeks grow warm and knew that it was very obvious because the Cajun smirked wickedly.

"Ya don't stop that Cajun and ah will smack that smirk right off ya face!" Rogue yelled as she began to get up, but Remy grabbed her by the ankles and threw her back down straight into his lap.

Rogue tried to struggle but Remy wrapped his arms around her tight, the more she struggled the closer she leaned into him, and the worst part was she enjoyed feeling his hard muscles through his thin uniform.

Finally giving up Rogue just sat there starring deeply into his eyes, Remy loosened his grip but she still didn't move.

At that point something came over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Remy smiled and leaned back to the ground so she was lying completely on top of him.

Rogue had long since forgotten the pain in her head, but she felt a new sort of pain between her legs as she realized she was straddling him. She took in one long deep and shaky breath as she felt his hands move from her hips to her thighs. Rogue opened her lips to speak when both heard the door open and Rogue jumped off Remy shoved her foot over his throat.

"What you doing stripes?" asked Logan who looked to Remy and growled.

"Well ya see the swamp rat thought ah was just joking when ah said I could kick his ass, and ah couldn't just let him say trash like that, so I proved him wrong," said Rogue, looking down at Remy with a mischievous smile.

"Well there's nothing I'd rather see than you knocking the Cajun into the next century but we gotta get you to the infirmary. Kitty's already there and feelin guilty about what she did, so let's get going."

"Alright," said Rogue as she removed her foot from Remy's throat and walked over to Logan.

"And Gumbo, you get Amara," Logan said pointing to Amara who was still unconscious on the floor. "I knew from the moment you walked through that door things would start getting crazy around here."

"You can say that again," said Rogue, who looked back to Remy with a smile so warm and sweet, that right then and there, the one question Remy pondered in his mind every hour of everyday since they had parted became a definite yes.


	4. Chapter 4

I have completed yet another chapter to a story that I am having so much fun writing! And thanks again to all who wrote reviews! I love to hear what you have to say and I always appreciate supportive criticism, it helps me write better. Looking forward to what you think about this chapter!

Chapter 4

It was still early, very early, but Rogue could already hear the shower running. Rogue decided not to think much of it, Kitty had apologized heartily and Rogue and accepted the apology, but she still didn't want to be anywhere near Kitty when she was so edgy. For all Rogue knew Kitty might punch her again.

Rogue raised herself on her elbows and just sat enjoying the warm August sun. She didn't want to think about what today was but at the same time she didn't want to think about Remy again, she had already spent hours of that already. But in the end thoughts of Remy seemed more pleasant than school.

She fell back to her pillow and smiled, remembering how his arms felt around her, and how she wished they were around her at the moment. There were no words she could think of to describe his body, it was just so amazing!!!

But she also knew there was more to him than just his looks, he was the only guy who knew about her powers and still wasn't afraid to touch her. It was dangerous and Rogue knew it, but she just couldn't help herself to his charms.

Yes, she had once had a macho crush on Scott, who was sweet and brother like to her, but he hadn't understand her the way Remy did. They both had similar pasts; she and Remy both had step parents who had tried using their powers for some sort of advantage, leaving the family relationship rather unpleasant. Plus they were also both from the south and Rogue just couldn't resist a good old southern boy, even though he was very cocky.

It had been more than a week since they were alone in the danger room, things were too hectic around the Institute to try and speak to him. Not only were the students acting up, but a serious threat had been made again the Institute and the trainers were all on patrol duty. The Professor would not state who had made the threat or what it was exactly, but it still seemed rather scary. Remy and Storm had the evening to morning shift, meaning that he needed the daytime for rest and Rogue found that she hated not seeing him.

But the other night as Rogue was getting ready for bed she looked out her window at the grounds and saw to pairs of red eyes starring up at her from the Institute fence, they winked at her, and though she couldn't see it, she was sure he was smirking. Rogue responded by sticking her tongue out for a long moment and throwing her curtains shut.

She couldn't help but smile as she jumped into bed and she continued to smile till she fell into a deep sleep.

Once again Rogue smiled and began to drift off into sleep when her door flew open, sending her jumping about five feet off the bed, "First day of school! Wake up!" shouted Bobby who was standing in the doorway in his pajamas and arms outstretched.

"Get lost ya little brat!" Rogue screamed walking to the door and slamming it into is annoying little freshman face.

Rogue looked to the clock and it said 6:30, her turn for the bathroom.

Rogue went over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Kitty, its six thirty, ya done yet?"

"No," was Kitty's response.

"Well Kit ah really need to get in the shower, could ya hurry it up?"

"What do you need it for Rogue, not like you care what you look like, I gotta look amazing."

Rogue was getting agitated, "As a matter of ah do care what ah look like! Now get out of there or ah will knock this door down and rip ya a new one!"

There was no answer but Rogue stood there waiting, it was already 6:40. "Shit!" shouted Rogue, grabbing her book bag, clothes, a towel, and a tooth brush, "Looks like LeBeau is getting a little wake up call," she said running for the Cajun's room.

Remy was just getting out of the shower when he heard frantic knocking at the door. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist, the knocking grew louder and faster.

"Hang on a moment mon ami," said Remy as he walked out of the bathroom to the door. He was completely surprised to see Rogue standing before him in her nightgown, but he hid it with a smirk.

"Well cherie couldn't resist dis Cajun, non?" he asked.

"No," she snapped practically running past him to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Kitty won't get out of the shower and ah got like twenty minutes till ah gotta get to school!" Remy heard her say before he heard the sound of running water.

Remy went over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of old jeans and a white t-shirt and began to change, he was unable to get the image of Rogue in her short black clingy nightdress out of his head. Then her curly hair had had that bed head look to it and he couldn't help but wonder if it would look like that were she to wake up next to him one morning.

As Remy was fantasizing about Rogue waking up next to him Rogue was in the shower getting over the initial shock of seeing Remy when he had opened the door. She hadn't shown it but when she saw him in a towel, water running down his muscles, his hair straight and wet, a chill of excitement ran up her spin, even Scott's six pack couldn't compare to Remy's.

Once out of the shower Rogue went to the sink, brushed her teeth, applied some lipstick and eyeliner, and finally she got dressed. She chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red long sleeved v-neck silk shirt that held tight to her skin. She put on a brand new pair of leather gloves then observed herself in the mirror, "Not too bad," said Rogue, ignoring the fact that her hair was still soaked.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Remy was lying on his bed, head rested against the headboard, smirking yet again.

"You were takin' an awfully long time in dere cherie, Remy thought he would have to come in and see what da hold up was," he chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing Remy didn't or he woulda gotten his ass kicked!" Rogue snapped.

She looked over to his clock and it said 7:25, she was too late, everyone always left at 7:15.

"How am ah gonna get to school!" Rogue exclaimed, panic in her voice.

She hadn't noticed that Remy was holding a set of keys in his hand till he stood and twirled them around his finger, "I can solve dat one beau, care for a ride?"

"Swamp rat I could kiss you right now!" she said grabbing her bag and taking off out the door, Remy smiled, then took off after her.

Once they were in the garage Rogue stopped not quite sure which car was his. To her surprise he went over to a motorcycle. She couldn't help but smile, she loved motorcycles! And Remy's was a big black one with the ace of spades imprinted on the side/

"You like cheire?" he asked setting himself on the seat.

"Hell yes!" Rogue cried jumping on behind him, throwing her back pack on her back and settling herself at a comfortable distance from him.

Remy put the keys into the ignition, "Now this ain't gonna work cherie!" he yelled back to her. "Remy go way to fast, you gotta wrap your arms around him!"

"We'll see about that Cajun," she said, "ah' ain't touchin ya unless I'm forced to!"

"Alright den," said Remy who took off out of the garage, they weren't even past the gate before Rogue wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

They pulled in front of Bayville High just as the five minute bell went off.

Rogue jumped off the bike, secretly wishing they could ride around longer. She had spent the whole time admiring his muscles under her hands and denying his accusations about how she enjoyed Remy's ride, when really it was the most fun she had in a long time. But she forced herself to look away from him and walk toward the school.

She didn't get too far before she felt something grab her hand, she turned to see Remy at full height starring down at her, she would've given anything to be able to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. But the thought soon disappeared as she heard the three minute bell go off.

"Ah gotta go Remy," Rogue said, not as harshly as she meant to.

"I know cherie, just wanted to give ya a little goodbye kiss," he said kissing the top of her head.

When he looked down at her she was blushing and smiling, "Ah take it ya gonna pick me up swamp rat," she said.

"Course cherie," said Remy.

"Later then sugah," said Rogue pulling away from Remy and running as fast as she could to the Science wing.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, we're rolling into chapter 5! Sorry so much dialogue and not much action, but I really need this chapter to make the plot more interesting!

Chapter 5

The science wing of Bayville High was brand new due to a huge fight between the Brotherhood and the X-men that left the old building a pile of rubble.

When Rogue walked into the new classroom she was somewhat overwhelmed. Mr. Hedrick was her favorite teacher, but he wasn't the sit and mess around type of teacher, and that was apparent with all the new vials, labs, chemicals, and charts that wre elying around. With just one look Rogue knew it was going to be a tough course.

She took a seat in the very back, setting her book bag in the seat beside her, to make sure she had the whole table to herself all semester. The Cajun might be able to work his charms, thought Rogue, but that still don't mean I wanna deal with everyone else.

In the front of the room Kitty sat with her best friend Amber, who was not only the prettiest girl at Bayville High with blonde hair, big brown eyes, and incredible curves, but she was also the most popular. Kitty had met her around the end of her sophomore year and at first Amber wouldn't even look at Kitty, till it came to Amber's attention that Kitty had a boyfriend who was old enough to buy smokes. But what clinched Kitty's acceptance into the popular club was the night Amber went to Lance's house with Kitty and there was just free beer sitting everywhere.

Amber had looked on Kitty like a cute little sister she loved, but when kitty told her about Lance her brown eyes sneered at Kitty with all her fury.

"What do you mean you two broke up?!" she yelled, "I thought the two of you were tight!"

"We were, but Amber he cheated on me! What was I suppose to do join in the fun?" asked Kitty.

"Well it would've been a better choice than breaking up with him!" snapped Amber.

For a few minutes Kitty and Amber remained silent, till Amber turned to her, a softer, completely fake, look in her eyes. "Kitty I hate to tell you this, but the only reason you've been allowed to hang out with me was because of Lance, he was so much older and a total badass, but now that you've two broken up we can't hang out anymore."

Kitty's jaw dropped and she thought she might cry, but Amber continued, "Unless, we can fix this damage and get you another badass older boyfriend. Now think Kitty, do you know anyone like that?"

"Not exactly," said Kitty taking a moment to think. "Scott's older, but not badass, and totally taken by Jean. There's Warren, but I think he's too old and not badass at all." Kitty let her head hit the desk. "There's no one like that except Lance!" exclaimed Kitty, the word Lance rolling of her tongue with a painful ring to it.

"Well then," said Amber, "looks like were going man hunting after school, but if we don't find at least a potential target this friendship is over, got it Kit!"

Sitting in the back rogue couldn't help but notice Kitty's distress. But she brings it on herself, thought Rogue. Who in there right mind would hang out with Amber Melmotte? She has to be the most arrogant, spoiled, dirty, little whore at Bayville High. Rogue's thoughts were interrupted by Mr. H, who came storming into the classroom with a wide grin on his face and a box that had the word TOXIC written all over it.

"Welcome back students! I trust you all slept well last night and are ready to dive into a world of mystery and adventure, a world where things may not always appear…" he trailed off his big speech when he saw the tired less than eager students that sat before him.

"Well never mind that, let's get started shall we? Now I want everyone to find a partner, we're going to begin a two week lab, where you will be assigned to make what I believe is called silly putty," a huge roar came from the students, "and you will have to make enough to distribute at this seasons first soccer game. Now while I take attendance, find yourself a partner."

Rogue sighed and looked about the room, it seemed like everyone was already partnered up, and she smiled at the fact that like last year she would be allowed to do her own experiments. But just as quickly as the thought came, PLONK, someone threw a book bag right in front of her.

"Looks like nous will be workin together darlin'. I mean considerin' everyone else seems to have a partner," came a very rich southern accent.

Rogue turned to find a tall muscular blonde standing over her, Rogue never liked people at first glance but something triggered in her mind that immediately made her hate the southern stranger.

"De name is Belle," she said taking the seat next to Rogue, "an jus to warn ya I hate school, so you'll probly be doin all the work yourself chienne!"

"Well ah'…hold on did you just called me a bitch!" snapped Rogue, who knew very little French but was almost certain of what chienne meant.

"Calm down gal, only makin pleasant conversation," said Belle with a laugh.

"It'll be even more pleasant when ah jam my foot into that big yapper of yours!" snarled Rogue.

Belle's smile faded as she pulled out a long piece of wire and wrapped it between her fingers. "Now I thought to moi self, now Belle, don use dis till your partner start makin you work, but I see I gonna need it to tear out dat thick tongue of yours you southern hick."

"Listen ya…" began Rogue clenching her fist, before she looked up and saw Mr. H starring down at both of them with a harsh glare.

"Now ladies, is this arrangement going to work out? I don't know if it's safe to put two hot headed southern girls together."

"Oh we be fine teach, just getting to know each other a little better," said Belle wrapping one arm around Rogue's shoulders; she couldn't help but cringe with disgust.

"This true Rogue?" asked Mr. H.

"Of course sir," said Rogue swallowing down her rage. "Two southern gals gonna get along just fine."

"Alright then, get started," said Mr. H walking away to the other end of the room.

The fake smiles that Rogue and Belle had pulled off disappeared immediately and though they did not talk the rest of the class both of their eyes showed how much they would've loved to wrap their hands around each others neck and pop their eye balls out of the sockets. Rogue was so angry that she didn't even consider what part of the south Belle's accent came from and how ironic it was that this new girl and Remy were the only two in Bayville that spoke French.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright let's keep things rolling! Thing are just starting to get interesting! LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

Fifth period was just coming to an end when Rogue finally decided this had to be the worst day of her life. Not only had she almost gotten into a fight during science class but during her second hour math class she was pounded with a year's work of homework, due tomorrow of course. Then she had missed lunch because the gym teacher couldn't believe that she had ran the mile in 5:32, making her run an extra two miles, and when she tried to eat in forth hour shop class she was caught and had been forced sweep the floor with nothing but a little broom and a garbage can. But the worst part was that people still talked, Rogue couldn't go anywhere without hearing people whisper about her appearance or the fact that she was a mutant. She had spent the entire day alone, it caused a feeling she hadn't felt in a long, long time and she desperately wanted it to go away.

Nearly half a second before the bell actually rang Rogue had jumped out of her seat and ran out the door.

All day she had felt like she was being deprived of oxygen, but once she got outside she felt as if she could breathe again. But she soon felt the same sensation, only in a much more pleasant way, when she saw a certain Cajun standing next to his bike waving in her direction. Rogue hadn't actually expected him to show up, but the fact that he did made her smile.

She tried to resist the urge, but she noticed that as she was walking toward him her steps became quicker and quicker till she had broken out into a full out run. When she reached him she flew her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over, but causing him to laugh none the less.

"I think you missed me cherie!" said Remy.

"Don't give yourself heirs swampy!" said Rogue trying to snarl, but failed miserably.

"What do you say we get oughta here den?" asked Remy.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rogue letting go of her tight grip on Remy.

Remy walked to his bike and took his seat, a moment later Rogue jumped on behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly this time and nuzzling her face into his back. She loved the way he smelled of southern spices, smoke, and cologne.

Just as Remy began to start up the engine Rogue could hear him say, "How am I suppose to concentrate wit you being such a good distraction cherie?"

Rogue's only response to this was a light kiss on the back of his neck, dangerously close to where his shirt neck ended.

There were three people in the parking lot that watched this interaction and cared. The first two were Kitty and Amber, the third was a very, very angry Belle.

"Kitty!" shouted Amber as the couple pulled away on the bike, "there's your guy!"

"Are you kidding?" asked Kitty. "I'm all up for bad, but psychotic isn't usually a turn on!"

"What do you mean psychotic?" Amber asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well for one thing he has like a major crunch on Rogue and that means you're either insane or just stupid."

"Thought you two were friends?"

Kitty snorted, "Like yeah right! We were o.k. for awhile, but she's getting on my nerves." That's a lie, Kitty thought, I'm jealous of her.

"Well if you dislike her so much it just makes the boyfriend snatching game more fun," said Amber with a mischievous smile.

"Did you hear me Amber? The guy is psychotic!"

"Listen to me Kitty!" snapped Amber, "The guy is hot, drives a motorcycle, and looks like he's at least twenty! He's like the only opinion you have if you still want to be friends!"

Kitty frowned but nodded, "It's going to be hard."

"Oh no it's not," said Amber, "look, Saturday a large group of us are going to the movies, bring him along and introduce him to our circle, he'll have such a great time that he'll want to do it again and again, and once people have seen you with him enough we can just say it's your boyfriend."

Kitty couldn't help but smile a little, "Then we'll still be tight?"

"Exactly," said Amber wrapping her arm around Kitty's shoulder. "We make a great team don't we Kitty," she said when she was really thinking, how damn gullible is this girl?

"Belle!" came the voice of Marius, her pretend father, "what's dah matter?"

"Notin dah matter! I'v found im'!" snapped Belle.

"Den why ya so angry?"

"I knew he'd be hangin wit some northern bitch, but I never thought he's hang around wit some scary faced southern witch wit a terrible Mississippi accent!" Belle screamed.

"Well we gonna follow em or what?"

"Not today Marius, I'm goin by myself!" said Belle who took of running in the direction of Remy LeBeau's bike.

They had been driving around for nearly two hours just laughing and flirting. Remy could tell immediately she must've had an awful day and decided to help by giving her a little fun.

"Remy, we gotta go back, it's almost time for dinner and ah' got a lot of homework!"

"Anythin you want cherie," Remy replied, "but I wanna stop somewhere first!"

"Just as long as it ain't make out lane swamp rat!" Rogue snapped back.

"Better dan dat trashy place cherie!" said Remy as he took a sharp turn and headed back towards the Institute. "Besides cherie you be close to home!"

"Gawd you're so exasperating! I shouldn't be anywhere near ya Cajun! For all ah' know you might try to kidnap meh again!" hollered Rogue over the sound of the engine.

"Don worry Roguey! Dis Cajun make sure de next time we go on a trip you willin to come!"

"What makes you think there gonna be a next time swampy!" Rogue snarled, looking into the mirror seeing his annoying smirking face.

"What women could ever resist Parie?" he asked, trying to seem innocent.

"This one could…" Rogue began before they came to complete stop, Remy hadn't lied, they were no more than 60 feet from the Institute.

Remy got off his bike and offered his hand to Rogue but she pushed it away and got herself off the bike.

"What's this about Remy?" Rogue asked bewildered.

"I wanna show you something beau," he said pointing up.

"It's in a tree?" Rogue asked.

"Too much work for you Roguey?"

Rogue grunted then threw her book bag to the ground, "You wish Cajun," she said grabbing one of the branches and pulling herself up and grabbing another branch, then anther, and another, and another…

The Cajun wasn't far behind her but there was enough distance to get a perfect view of Rogue. "Dammit swamp rat, stop starring at my ass!" she yelled just as her hand reached the last branch and her head came out of the tree to find an amazing overlook of the town to her left and an amazing view of the Institute to her right. It took her breath away.

"Swamp rat, this is gorgeous," she said as he joined her on the same branch wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dis is where I came when Magneto asked moi to keep an eye on the Institute. Pyro was too loud and Creed was too big and clumsy, so he sent moi. But I often found m'self ignorin my job an concentratin on one thing."

Rogue looked toward the Institute and from where they were sitting she could see a perfect and clear view of her room, "Me," she said barely above a whisper, but she could sense his nod.

"I can't even describe how I felt when I first saw you Rogue. Dat rainy day on de docks I thought I'd be baggin m'self some X-men, but when you came runnin' out of de smoke from my first charged card moi was entranced. I would've given anythin to touch you when you turned the corner of that cargo box."

"You should've Cajun, would've saved me from almost getting killed," Rogue said very teasingly.

"Whad a jackass moi was, leavin' dat card in your hands to explode," Remy smirked. "But you jus stood der, not movin or anything, so it isn't all dis Cajun's fault."

"Ah couldn't move cause ah thought you were the most handsome thing ah had ever seen," Rogue confessed, feeling her cheeks begin to burn.

She felt Remy's arms tighten around her and she couldn't help but lean back into his embrace. They just sat for what seemed like an eternity, until Rogue felt Gambit bury his face into her hair.

"Rogue?" he asked, barley able to keep his voice calm, she was so close, so warm, and the last minutes of sunlight intensified her beauty. He began to slide his hands up her waist and he felt her shiver. He began to move back, but Rogue took his hands and placed them where they had been on her waist. "I have many secrets cherie, I've seen and done lots of bad things, can you accept dat."

Rogue paused for a moment, "Yes," she said, "if you can accept the same from me?" Remy took a deep breath but responded by kissing her hair hard enough so that she could feel it on her neck, she was about to moan with pleasure, when suddenly someone opened her mind.

"Rogue," came the Professors voice, "come to my office as quickly as possible, I have someone here you must meet."

Yes Professor I'll be there in a few, Rogue replied in her mind calmly, using every mental block she had to keep out the wave of excitement she felt, till she no longer felt his presence in her head.

"Dammit Professor!" Rogue cried out loud as she felt Gambit's hands move away from her. "Ah gotta go the Professor wants to see me!" Rogue said through clinched teeth and she began to climb down.

"Den let moi take you," said Remy ready to follow her.

"No stay here for awhile," said Rogue, "ah don't want Logan suspectin anything, I'll just say I was at the library."

"If you was at the library cherie, den you been reading one interesting book," replied Remy.

"Ya are so disguisting," said Rogue before she continued her way back down the tree.

Remy just sat there his gaze fixed on Bayville. One more minute and I would've told her, said Remy to himself. But there were still many things left to discusse, just because she agreed to accept his mistakes that wasn't saying she'd stick around after she heard them. Remy just wished he could go back to his young self and change the things that he did, but in real life things weren't that simple to erase.

Remy was just about to get down when he felt something tug at his foot, he smirked, "Can't keep your hands off me Roguey."

"I ain't Roguey amant!" came a completely different voice, but before Remy could look down he felt the hand on his foot tighten and he was pulled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Rogue entered Xavier's office she found he wasn't alone. On the coach sat two women, both looked like they were in their mid thirties. The one on the left was a very skinny and pale blue eyed brunette, who greeted Rogue with a warm smile, and though Rogue wouldn't admit it something made her like the woman. But the lady who sat next to her was a tall very curvy blonde who did not smile at all, Rogue didn't like something about her, but she took a seat on one of the chairs and greeted them both with a small smile.

"Rogue," said the Professor who was still sitting behind his desk. "I'd like you to meet Miss Rachel Steele," he nodded towards the brunette, "and her assistant Jenny Wonder," indicating the blonde. "Rogue, Miss Steele would like to make you a proposition."

"Yes, I would," said Miss Steele speaking for the first time, she had a very sweet and calming voice. "I understand that you have an uncontrollable mutation Rogue, that you absorb people through skin to skin contact, and that you have yet to find that one little trigger in your mind that could allow you to touch. Am I correct?"

Rogue nodded; almost ashamed she had yet to discover her inner strength.

"Well I'm here to help you Rogue," continued Miss Steele. "You see Rogue, we have one thing in common, we spent our youth hiding ourselves, making sure that no one ever touched us, not living life to its fullest." Rogue looked up at that point into the blue eyes that had begun to tear up.

"Ya had meh same power?" asked Rogue whose mouth had gone dry.

"Yes Rogue, till my late twenties, then one day I met someone. She was a wise old healer and a mutant, who had been in the same situation as us, only she had control. When I first met her I got on my hands and knees and begged her to tell me her secret. All she said was, "There is no secret child, and you alone have the power in your mind to take control." But I had no idea how or where to start and so the old women took me in, and for nearly six months I went through painful, nearly mind shattering mind exercises. Then one day when I had pushed myself too far and was about ready to give up the old women took my hand and said, "You've done it daughter."" The brunette took a moment to collect herself as silent tears fell down her face. She took a deep breath and continued, "I'd like to give you the same training she gave me, and hopefully in the end we will find the key to controlling your powers."

Rogue felt her jaw drop and tears seep into her own eyes. This women, this angel, couldn't be standing here offering her the one thing she had craved for her entire life.

Rogue began to speak but Miss Steele cut her off, "Before you agree Rogue I need to tell you that it is painful, sometimes the mental strain, the searching, can have a harsh effect on the body, and I don't want a student who will go halfway and just quite."

Now it was Rogue's turn to let the hot tears fall down her cheeks, and Rogue was someone who rarely ever cried. "I wouldn't," Rogue said barely loud enough for Miss Steele to hear, "I swear, I'll suffer through anything, if I could just…just…."

Miss Steele stood and walked over to Rogue; she wiped a tear from Rogue's cheek with a gloved hand, and then outstretched her arms. Rogue went to her like a child who had gone its whole life never seeing its mother till this one moment. The tears soon turned to sobs and she felt the older woman tighten her hold on her as both women, who both understood what a life without touch was like, stood and cried.

Eventually they pulled apart and turned toward Xavier who was smiling warmly, his own eyes glazed with tears. "Well Rogue, I take it you will accept Miss Steele's offer?"

"Of course," said Rogue, "when can we start?"

"Tomorrow evening, that is if it's o.k. with the Professor," said Miss Steele looking toward the Professor, who nodded. "Then it's settled, I'll come with my assistant around five and we can meet in your room."

"Assistant?" Rogue asked. She had completely forgotten about the blonde, who still just sat there, an empty expression on her face, and an aura of distrust around her.

"Yes, Ms. Wonder is my assistant. At the end of each session we need someone who is willing to make skin to skin contact so we can see how much progress you have made. I believe you will find Ms. Steele an observant and caring subject," Miss Steele said, a wide grin on her face. However, Ms. Wonder only responded with a small forced smile.

The Professor smiled and gave a friendly wink to Rogue, "So sorry to send you away so soon dear, but I want to speak to Miss Steele and Ms. Wonder alone. I take it there are a few people you will be eager to tell."

"Yes, of course," said Rogue, whose mind immediately thought of Remy. "Thank you again Miss Steele, I'm so excited about tomorrow!" Rogue exclaimed before she took off out of the office, a joyful prance in her run.

The Professor was left alone with Miss Steele and Ms. Wonder. Miss Steele he completely trusted as he searched her thoughts, knew that she truly wanted to help Rogue. But Ms. Wonder worried Charles, she had up strong mind barriers, and even though he couldn't say what was hiding behind the, there was something about her that didn't seem right.

Remy fell far and almost hit the ground, but he managed to grab one of the bottom branches before the painful collapse. He paused a moment, trying to get his bearings, he had a good idea of whose voice it had been but his mind was unable to grasp the how and why of the situation.

When he heard the figure continuing its way down the tree Remy jumped to the ground and pulled out a few spare cards, ready to charge them, knowing Belladonna had either a gun or a sword.

Gambit was too shocked and so was unaware that Belle had made her way to one of the branches above his head. She smiled her usual cruel smile as she looked down at her fiancé in the dark, remembering that he had always looked his sexiest while in battle. But her smile faded as she remembered why she came, and jumped.

Remy felt the weight of Belle on his shoulders and couldn't help but fall to his knees. He responded by grabbing her knees and sent her flying off his back, but Belladonna was like a cat and always landed on all fours.

"Now Remy, dats no way to greet your loving and loyal fiancé!" Belle said, pretending to be wounded.

But Remy saw past her act and scowled, "Whad ya doin' here Belle? Couldn' cause enough trouble back at da bayou?"

Belle puffed her lip into a pout, "Why you think I out gettin' into trouble? Besides, it too hard to have any fun when I always havin' to look for your sorry ass."

"Maybe da reason you had to look was cause I didn' wanna be found!" snarled Remy, losing his patience.

"But Remy, dis fille miss ya! We suppose to be married by now!" shouted Belle.

"Ain't Remy's fault you decided to go out an have a lil fun, killin' my cousin on da way? And don give me dat sorry excuse about "he was mockin us!""

"But Remy he was!" cried Belle as she took one step close to Remy, "I was drinkin' when the swamp crud decided to ruin my bachelorette party by sayin' I ain't good enough for ya an dat I make you miserable!"

"Well maybe it was da truth!" shouted Remy.

Both went silent and it was then that Remy got a good look at her in the moonlight. He hadn't seen her in over two years, but she still had the same long blonde hair and rough facial features. She was beautiful yes, but underneath it all she was the ugliest soul on the planet.

Remy finally broke the silence. "Ya did make meh unhappy Belle. Never standin' up for mah powers, always naggin me about everythin', watchin' you insult mah family to mah face. It was too much for me. When I saw you walkin' up dat isle I didn' see a happy blissful future ahead, I only saw your murderess hungry eyes waitin' to have meh wrapped around yah finger."

"An dat," said Belle bitterly, "is why you gave up peace between deh guilds. You stupid cocky merde! We coulda worked it out!"

"No we couldn't," said Remy with just as much bitterness in his own voice. "I never really loved you Belle, de guilds tried to make us think we are, but I knew deep down I'd never be your husband."

"Is dat so Remy!" said Belle with a bitter wicked laugh, "Well bad news for you, I've been searchin for two long damn years and now dat I find you your comin back wit me to Ne'Orleans and we gonna get married!"

"Not in one piece Belle!" snarled Remy who charged one of the cards in his hand.

Belle smirked and pulled out a long sword that was hanging on her belt. "I remembered dat you always did like it rough Remy."

"Bite me bitch!" said Remy before he threw a card in her direction. He had it miss on purpose but he was hoping she'd at least be on the ground and he could get away. But she jumped the card and lunged toward Remy with the sword.

Remy moved just as she would've gotten his shoulder and she went to the ground. Her sword was stuck in the earth, but Belle wasn't giving up.

"I nibble you anywhere you want cher," she said throwing herself back up and threw a good kick into Remy's stomach. Remy's back hit hard against the tree. By then Belle had retrieved her sword and was running toward him, her main target his neck. But belle was stopped mid way by a hard pull of her hair.

Belle cried out as she dropped her sword and fell to the ground, getting an all too clear vision of her attacker and a hard kick in the ribs.

"What do ya think ya are doin swamp witch?" asked Rogue taking another kick into Belle's side.

"You!" Belle snarled, unable to get up, "dah lil vampire pussy!"

"What was that?" asked Rogue pulling Belle up by her collar so their faces were only inches apart. "I'm sorry you'll have to say that again, I don't speak whore!"

Belle cried again, her face as red as an apple from anger, grabbing Rogue by her shoulders and pushing her somewhat back.

"Ah' don look dat ugly when ah'm angry do ah' sugah?" Rogue asked, looking to Gambit, who leaned himself against the tree and watched happily.

"Non, cherie, you much more beautiful," he replied smirking.

"Ya southern white trash!" screeched Belle taking a punch at Rogue's jaw. But Rogue, use to training sessions with Logan, saw the punch from a mile away and clenched Belle's hand in her own and used her other hand to send a hard punch right into Belle's nose.

Belle went flying backwards, screaming and hollering cuss words in both French and English. She managed to get herself up "Merde! You just started something you good for nothin' Mississippi skunk head. I'm gonna get ya!"

Rogue walked over to Remy and let him wrap one arm around her waist, " I'm standin' right here, come n' get me," Rogue said rather mildly, letting Remy's hand around her waist inflict the intended pain.

Belle groaned and gave Remy one last cold stare before she ran away into the darkness as fast as she could.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh, "Ya o.k swamp rat?"

"I'm fine cherie, I'm more worried bout you," said Remy pulling her gently in front of him to see if Belle had left any serious damage.

"Don worry bout me sug, dat swamp witch is just all talk," said Rogue wrapping her arms around Remy's chest and cuddling her head against his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her, then she heard his heart beat faster as he took in a deep breath.

"How much did you hear cherie?" he asked very seriously.

"Most of it. When ya didn' come back to the Institute ah got worried and when ah saw ya and Belle standin there ready to fight ah couldn't help but over hear the conversation."

"Rogue," began Remy but was silenced by Rogue two gloved fingers touching his lips.

"It's o.k sugah, two years is a long time, ah can forgive ya for dat. But don't think ah don't wanna hear the story, an if ah think ya liying ah'll beat the shit oughta ya ."

Remy chuckled and buried his face into her hair, "Your amazin' Rogue."

"Ah' know," she replied a sly smirk crossing her face as she pulled back from him so she could look into his read eyes. After a moment she pulled away putting her hand in his and they began to walk towards the Institute. "Now ah wanna hear the whole thing from the start, but first ah wanna tell ya what the Professor jus told me."

Kitty was sitting in her room looking out the window; she had a box of Kleenexes and the song Behind These Hazel Eyes blasting out of her stereo. "Fuck Amber!" Kitty finally said out loud. "I miss Lance, I miss him so much," she said feeling a new rush of tears burn her eyes. She grabbed the phone but before she dialed Kitty could see a couple strolling across the lawn. When she saw the red eyes she knew it was Gambit and she just sensed that Rogue was there beside him.

She had said something starling because Gambit stopped mid stride and just stared.

"What did you say cherie?" Kitty could barely hear him say.

"Ah' said that Miss Steele is gonna help me control my powers."

There was a moment of silence before Kitty could see Gambit wrap Rogue in his arms and begin to twirl her around. Rogue's sweet and rare laugh flooded into Kitty's room sending a cringe of hate through her. Lance and I use to be that happy, she thought, well I'm not just gonna sit here and watch Rogue be happy while I'm miserable!

Kitty stood up form her seat, let a new wave of tears come, then she headed for Logan's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovin' the reviews I'm receiving! You're all so awesome!!!

Chapter 8

Rogue woke up to the sound of rain tapping the window. Her neck was stiff and she had her math book open on her lap. She looked up and realized that she had fallen asleep on Remy's shoulder. Then she remembered that she had dozed off when she was only like on problem ten. But to her surprise and delight the Cajun had completed her assignment and the answers were on a separate sheet of paper. She would have to thank him later.

Rogue looked at her watch and it was around 5:30, everyone was probably still asleep, including Kitty, but Rogue didn't want another argument, she still hadn't apologized to Kit about the other morning. So slipping silently off the coach and tip toeing out of the rec room Rogue made her way to the showers in the locker room. Damn, she thought, I could've done this yesterday. But then she considered that if she had she wouldn't have seen Remy in a towel.

It had been a long night. After Rogue had told him about her good news he began the long and complicated story about Belle, she tried to recall his words.

"We met when were ten, at da time I thought Belle was so pretty, an cute, an sweet. Jean Luc was thrilled an saw a way dat da guilds could unite. Seein him so happy made me think dat it would be da greatest thing ever to marry Belle. But as we got older Belle became less sweet. She would make me wear sun glasses to parties; ashamed of moi eyes, an she made sure no one knew I was a mutant. Den when we got into Middle School she began gettin' into some dangerous stuff wit her broder an his buddies. Soon I started cheatin on her, not carin if she found out, hopin it would make her angry at me, dat she'd let me go, but when she did fine out she didn' do anythin'. De next couple of years de guilds worked out a pact, dat would be sealed wit our marriage. But when de big day come I realized dat no matter how much I loved Jean Luc an my family I couln' do it. I ended up bustin a window and runnin. I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to, for de first time in my life I was scared. Knowing dat my own guild and de Assassins wanted me dead Magneto's offer to become an Acolyte seemed like my best option, and I hadn' seen her in tow full years till today." He had ended reciting this long and painful history with a heavy sigh. Rogue took his hand and they had starred deeply into each others eyes for several moments, that is until the homework sitting on the table was literally screaming at her.

Rogue hated math, she preferred English or Science, and had sighed heavily as she pulled the book into her lap. Rogue thought she had worked out the first problem correctly and was ready to go on to the next, then the Cajun who was leaning behind her, showed her the major error she had made. Rogue had looked up at him one eyebrow raised, "Since are you so good at math swamp rat?"

"Remy did go to school beau, plus how could I not pay attention when da math teacher was always such a pleasure to see go to dah chalkboard," smirked Remy, who got a good whack over the head. It wasn't soon after that Rogue had completely passed out.

As Rogue was getting out of the shower she saw a groggy Jean Grey enter the locker room.

"Morning Rogue," said Jean with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Mornin Jean," grumbled Rogue, who went over to the sink and began to run a brush through her hair.

"Couldn't get Scott of the bathroom eh Jean?" said Rogue. The couple had gotten their own bedroom together after Scott had proposed, but they still didn't quite act like a series couple. In there own way they were head over heels for each other, it was just a little harder for everyone else to see.

"Of course," said Jean disappearing behind one of the curtains and turning the hot water on. "I'm getting sick and tired of having to come down here every morning!"

"Well why don't ya just hop in the shower with him, ah mean ya guys kinda got a we can do whatever we want free card," said Rogue, putting the brush down, taking up the curling iron deciding she wanted to curl out her layers.

Jean had gone silent a moment. "Were not exactly that comfortable with each other yet," she replied timidly.

"Oh," said Rogue, "sorry."

"No need to be," said Jean, "I'm the one who told Scott I wanted to wait till after the wedding. I guess I'm just modest like that."

Rogue smiled, she and Jean were never best friends, but she was finding herself enjoying the little conversation, "An it suits you perfectly. Ah think its sweet that you and Scott are waiting."

"I thought it would be hard for him, but he's bearing it better than I thought he would. Of course I'm helping him a little." Both girls couldn't help but laugh.

Rogue turned back to the mirror, she grabbed her black eyeliner, but froze before she applied any. She looked down and saw that Amara had left out her brown eyeliner and a little tin of apricot eye shadow. Rogue couldn't help herself. She applied a thin layer of the brown eyeliner and put the on apricot eye shadow taking her own gold and mixing it in a little. She stepped back to observe herself, she wasn't quite sure whether she liked it or not. But before Rogue got to wipe it off with a wet towel Jean walked out of the shower.

"Stop!" she cried, "Rogue that looks really nice on you! God, that eyeliner brings out your eyes, it's gorgeous!"

"Thanks," said Rogue, smiling, then grabbing her clothes and going into one of the changing rooms. She decided to wear a pair of black straight leg jeans and a light blue tank top with a black sweater, and her leather gloves of course.

She couldn't help but smile to herself again. She had only got a quick glance of Jean in her towel, but she had observed that the girl was a stick. Sure she had somewhat of a chest, but as Rogue observed her own hips and butt she realized she had something Jean lacked, curves. She could hardly believe herself for once being jealous of Jean.

When Rogue got out Jean was still at the mirror blow drying her hair. Rogue waved goodbye then headed toward the kitchen for a much needed breakfast. But as Rogue passed the rec room she heard the sound of Logan's metal finger slide from his knuckles.

She bolted for the rec room where she saw Logan holding her Cajun by the collar about three feet off the ground.

"Now listen Gumbo, you gonna do this or what?" Logan spat.

"Non, mon aime, dis Cajuns still not even sure whad you talking bout!" snarled Remy.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," said Logan kicking his knee into Remy's stomach.

"Logan!" shouted Rogue, "What the fuck are you doing!"

"Teaching this swamp rat a lesson," grunted Logan.

"Now you're makin me angry Logan!" shouted Rogue before she ran over and sent one hard punch into Logan's side, not hard enough to budge him, but enough so he let go of Remy. "Ah'm the only one around here that's allowed to call him swamp rat! Now sit down an get me caught up on what's goin on here."

"Its easy stripes," said Logan, still very angry and not sitting down. "I got a little late night visit from Kitty last night, she was cryin', hard. Parently she asked Gumbo to take her to the movies and he said no after flirting with her. I don't want you out with that half-pint Cajun, but she's been very unhappy lately, and if that means you have to get off your sorry ass and take her to the movies then I'm willing to make an acceptation!"

"I haven' talked to dat lil fille once since I came here!" snapped Remy. "Why couldn't she have jus asked me?!"

"She did Gumbo, but I guess your ears were to full of swamp goo to hear!" cried Logan. "Now you either take half pint out Saturday or I tear a new one!" Logan kicked Remy in the arm and stormed past Rogue out of the room.

"Mind to inform me as to what is going on her cherie?" asked Remy pulling himself to his feet.

"Ah don't know Rems. But first, were going to eat a good breakfast then ah'm going to ask Kitty mah self!" said Rogue, very confused and agitated.

After breakfast Rogue did as she said she would and made her way to her room. Remy had told her he'd be in the garage waiting for her and she just couldn't wait to be on the open highway, but first she needed to get this whole thing straightened out.

Rogue didn't even knock, she just barged in and found Kitty starring at herself in the mirror. Kitty had her long brown hair hanging loose and she was wearing a purple tube top with a short black skirt. Her makeup was somewhat heavier than usual and Rogue noticed for the first time that Kitty had her belly button pierced. This wasn't the usual Kitty.

"What do you think Rogue?" asked Kitty nonchalantly. "Amber said that I looked like to dorky always wearing those half cut jeans so she let me barrow this."

"Actually Kitty," said Rogue sitting on the edge of her bed. "Ah always thought the half cut jeans made you look cute."

"Well like being cute wasn't enough to keep Lance around!" snapped Kitty.

Rogue took a deep breath, so that's the heart of the problem. "Look Kitty," said Rogue sympathetically. "Lance has called a hundred times a day, ah don't think the thing with Boom Boom was serious, just some little mistake. Guys do that a lot."

Kitty scowled but didn't say anything. "So are ya gonna tell me why you had Logan pull his claws out on Remy?" asked Rogue.

"Well I like totally knew that I couldn't get Gambit to go out with me willingly, so I gave him a little push."

Rogue tried to ignore the anger that was threatening her voice and managed to keep herself calm. "Why do ya wanna go out wit Remy Kit? He's six years older than you are and you've never had a serious conversation with him. Ah don't think you'd get along too well."

"That doesn't matter," Kitty said grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her back. "I like totally need a boyfriend that everyone thinks is cool, and since they all know about Scott and Jean, Gambit seems to be the only option."

Now Rogue was getting angry, no one used her Cajun!

"Look Kitty, hate to burst ya bubble, but if ya haven't noticed Rems and ah have been getting close lately and ah have no intention of handing him over to anyone!" snarled Rogue, standing at the doorway blocking Kitty from leaving.

"Hate to like burst your buble Rogue but you can't touch anyone!" snapped Kitty. "You really think you can keep a player like him satisfied? If you do your like totally a bigger fool than I thought you were!"

Rogue was no longer angry, she felt the color drain from her face as she realized she was mortified. "Kitty this isn't you at all!" Rogue said desperately. "What's the matter? This all can't be all because of Lance."

"No it's not, now let me out vampire freak!" snapped Kitty who tried to walk past Rogue, but Rogue took a firm grip on her wrists.

"Kitty tell me what's wrong," Rogue cried.

"I don't have to tell you anything," shouted Kitty as she morphed through Rogue and went running down the hall.

Rogue had to push herself against the wall for support and she felt her eyes sting, threatening to tear up. Something wasn't right with Kitty, she was different, and Rogue couldn't quite understand why. All Rogue knew was that she was loosing her good friend and there was nothing she could do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

DUH DUH DAA! Yeah, it's finally Saturday, but it's not time for the movies yet. This chapter had been such a blast to write! O.k., I know many of you are anxious to know what the hell crawled up Kitty's ass and even though I won't say yet I just want you to know it'll come up next chapter! Till then read, enjoy, review!

Chapter 9

Rogue had been rendered unconscious and it took a good twenty minutes before Miss Steele was able to wake her.

It was Saturday afternoon and the sun was shinning brightly through the windows into the bed room. This had been their meeting spot all week and before this things had been incredibly easy. Miss Steele had lead her to the dark pool of her mind and before today they had taken it easy, just barely touching the surface, but today Miss Steele told her to jump in. Rogue couldn't exactly remember what it was like, but she was shaking with fear, it was a cold and awful place. Rogue had barely treaded the water when she felt herself being shaken violently. Apparently she had quit breathing to the point where she passed out. The physical pain wasn't severe but Rogue did feel terribly dizzy.

Miss Steele and Ms. Wonder lead Rogue to the bed where she wrapped herself tightly between the sheets and waited for to dizzy spell to pass.

"Remarkable," exclaimed Miss Steele who was sitting on the edge of the bed running her finger through the younger girl's hair. "When I said jump I didn't think she would try, let alone actually do it."

"So," said Ms. Wonder nonchalantly not really paying attention.

"It took me nearly five months before I could even do that!" snapped Miss Steele at Ms. Wonder's lack of interest.

"Well it's obvious she's out of it for awhile," said Ms. Wonder, "I'm going to get a drink."

Miss Steele let the women leave then turned her attention back to Rogue. She's strong, thought Miss Steele; something's compelling her to do this. Then taking over the job Ms. Wonder was suppose to be doing Miss Steel took Rogue's ungloved hand into her own. Several minutes went by, nearly ten before she felt that little tingle of Rogue's power, she pulled away stunned. She didn't know whether something incredibly amazing was happening or something terribly wrong.

She tried to think when she heard a noise at the door; it was Rogue's Cajun boyfriend. He was always looming around making sure she was alright. Miss Steele smiled; she wished she had dated someone that hot when she was young.

"Come here," she said to Remy standing from the bed. When he took the spot Miss Steele had occupied Rogue looked at him and smiled kind of, still feelings as if she had just got off the tilt a whirl for the hundredth time.

"Would you like to hold her hand?" asked Miss Steele smiling at the Cajun's half opened jaw.

"How long?" he said barely above a whisper.

"A good ten minutes, it's incredible."

"She's incredible," said Remy gently taking her own hand in his and kissing her knuckles lightly. A tear slipped down Miss Steele's cheek as she silently slipped out of the room.

Remy sat there caressing her hand as things slowly came into focus for Rogue, but that didn't matter, even when things were spinning wildly his two red eyes were the only thing that stood still.

"What are ya doing swamp rat?" Rogue whispered. "Don't tell meh ya thought that just cause ah could touch ah wanted your swamp hands all over meh." A small sly smirk made its way across her lip.

"Cherie, you couldn resist dis old Cajun if you tried," he said kissing her palm lightly.

"Ah beg to differ," she said, but not pulling her hand away. It was her first skin to skin contact since she was nine where something wasn't going wrong. Remy wasn't on the floor, she didn't have his memories, it was just skin to skin contact, and it felt amazing.

"Hey swampy, would ya mind getting meh some Advil, ah got a serious headache. It's in my drawer," she said letting go of Remy's hand and throwing the blankets over her head to block out the sun.

Remy reluctantly let go of her hand and turned his attention to her drawer. Sure enough there was a bottle of Advil, right next to a somewhat crinkled and dirty queen of hearts. Remy, forgetting the Advil took the card between his fingers and said, "Rogue, you actually saved this?"

With a grunt Rogue pulled the sheet far enough so she could get a glimpse of what he was holding, she shrieked and throw the blanket over her head once again. "Oh gaw'd," she cried, feeling herself turn completely red. But she felt the blankets she was clinging to being tugged at and it was a lost hope, she was forced to look the Cajun, who was smirking his ass off, right in the face.

"You did miss me cherie!" he said.

Rogue only turned another shade of red, which seemed impossible. "Oh gaw'd Remy, I never meant for you to find it! Oh gaw'd oh gaw'd I'm so embaressed!" Rogue cried throwing her head into a pillow. That was a useless fight also as she felt it slip from her hands.

"Remy I…" she began before she was cut off as Remy's lips crashed into hers with a hungry and passionate, yet somehow still gentle, kiss. Rogue froze momentarily her brain trying to think before her body, but it was useless, she leaned into his kiss with just as much passion and hunger. It continued to deepen before she felt Remy's tongue lick her bottom lip, seeking entrance, she was happy to oblige him.

The card feel to the floor as Remy's hands became bolder and the kiss deepened. His lips brought a form of ecstasy Rogue had never felt before and the longer he sat there kissing her the more intense the pain between her legs became. She leaned back against the head board and pulled him closer to her. His hands, which had found there way to under her shirt, began to move up her sides. Rogue had to release his mouth as a small moan reached her lips just as his hands caressed the skin beneath her breasts, but Remy claimed her lips again and his hands continued upward. Then he felt it, the little tingle on his skin, it was a warning sign that he had better stop.

When he pulled away he observed Rogue, who was sitting there breathing hard, her mouth open, lips puffed, hair tussled, and cheeks flushed. He had seen many other girls with the same look after he had kissed them, but Rogue was the only one he had ever looked at and found absolutely divine in such a state. He knew quite awhile ago she wasn't just another notch on his belt, but he hadn't expected the tugging sensation he was feeling around his heart.

Rogue swallowed hard, trying to avoid Remy's eyes. I was terrible, she thought, I wasn't ready and I was terrible, he was amazing, no marvelous, and I was just awful!

Finally Remy smirked but was very serious when he spoke, "You know cherie, you're the only one dats ever made me feel like dis."

Rogue still couldn't look at him; her throat has gone completely dry. "Like what?" she managed to whisper, practically petrified. Like you have to run away, she thought, or like I make you sick to your very core.

"Like dere's only one purpose in dis life, and dat is to take care of moi cherie." Said Remy lightly touching her chin and tilting it so she couldn't avoid his gaze, "Like you're the only girl in dis world for me, like I'm happier dan I've ever been, like I'm in love." There, he said it.

Rogue felt tears sting her eyes as they fell down her cheek. She tried hard to hold back a sob she felt in her throat.

Remy's smirk faded when he saw tears slide down her cheeks, "But you don't feel the same?" he asked, sorrow in his voice.

"No!" exclaimed Rogue who wrapped her arms around his neck. Until she felt his arms around her and she finally let herself begin to sob. "It's just," she said finally, "Ah've always been the Rogue," she took in a deep shaky breath. "The girl who has to cover herself up, has to put up all these barriers, because she's a threat to herself and to others. Before now ah use to think ah was cursed, but oh gaw'd Remy," she said tightening her hold on him. "From the first moment ah saw you ah didn't realize how badly ah wanted to be able to touch. An meeting you just made me feel more cursed. Like it was a cruel joke life was playin on me. But when ya took me to New Orleans an gave me the card I hoped for the first time in my life that ya felt the same way ah did." Rogue couldn't continue anymore, she could just sit there and let the tears flow. Remy just held her, his head buried in her hair still unable to believe that all this was really happening. If someone had asked him back in New Orleans if he believed that someday he'd be holding Rogue in his arms, confessing his love, he probably would've just laughed.

Finally Rogue pulled away from him, it was no longer early afternoon, but around 3:00. "We should both be getting ready," Rogue said with a small happy smile.

"Ready for what?" asked Remy, immediately remembering Logan's threats rolling his eyes. "Oh, right, a fun evenin' wit lil Kitty and her pals, don know how I'll make it through a Reese Witherspoon movie without shooting myself."

"Ah won't let you," said Rogue, "cause I'm coming too."

Remy had a hopeful look in his eye before it turned to concern, "Sure your up for it?"

"Definatly," Rogue stated. "My headache is long gone an ah'm going to let pretty Kitty lay one finger on my man! Now mah only question us how deh hell are we going to occupy ourselves for two whole hours in a movie theater?"

Remy smirked, "Oh don' worry bout dat cherie, Remy know many things we can do."


	10. Chapter 10

Whoo Hoo! Another set of great reviews! You guys are the reason I'm updating so much, THANK YOU! Anyway, let's get one with it, if you read carefully you should know immediately what Kitty's issue is. Not a lot of ROMY but I promise next chapter it's going to be just them, sorry I had to bump it to M, at first I wasn't going to get so detailed about thing, but I cannot help myself! They are like the greatest couple ever! Read, enjoy, review!

Chapter 10

"Normal, normal, normal, normal," repeated Rogue's a hundred times as she was digging through her clothes trying to find something to wear. "Normal isn't even in my vocabulary!" she cried in frustration.

Despite the fact that Remy would be there tonight was still going to be utter hell. If it were anyone else she would just clobber them and have Remy to herself all evening, but this was Kitty, still she should be furious and she knew it. A part Rogue of was ready to beat the shit out of her, but another part of Rogue felt like she was Kitty's older sister. Even though it was three years ago Rogue knew what it was like to be sixteen. It's every girls dream to want to hang out with the popular kids and be accepted by everyone, but this wasn't the right way to do it and Rogue was determined to make Kitty see that.

After half an hour of debating Rogue finally went with the only blue pair of jeans she had and the same green tank top she had worn the night Remy showed up, only she was feeling mischievous, now that she could touch for a short time and all, so she unbuttoned the front a little, actually a lot, more than usual.

Then she went to her makeup mirror and didn't even bother to put on eyeliner and she avoided blush because she suspected Remy would make her do quite a bit of that tonight. She simply applied the tiniest bit of dark red lipstick, knowing perfectly well it made her lips look delicious. Well, she thought, tonight I'm going to repay the Cajun for doing my homework, oh geeze, now the he's got me thinking dirty things.

She put her hair into a quick ponytail and grabbed her bag, taking one quick look in the mirror, concluding that it was as normal as she would ever get. But before she left she grabbed her gloves and put them into her purse, just incase something went wrong and she need them.

She found Remy standing by the door shuffling a deck of cards. She made a noise to indicate she was standing at the top of the stairs, she just starred. He was wearing another pair of ratty old jeans and a grey t-shirt with the ace of spades settled on the front. His hair was hanging loosely across his face and he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

When she finally began to descend the stairs she got his attention and smiled at his gaping face. "Le bien-aimé est vous essayant de me tuer?!"he stated.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "You know ah don't speak French Cajun!" she replied with a sarcastically angry tone.

"I asked, sweetheart are you tryin' to kill me?" explained Remy wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ah will if you don't shut up an kiss meh swamp rat," she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned in and planted a sweet quick kiss on her lips.

They pulled apart quickly; Kitty's angry footsteps could be heard down the hall. Rogue gapped and Remy was shocked. Kitty was wearing a green miniskirt, with the lowest cut tank top imaginable, high heels, her makeup was heavy, and she had her hair curled. The only word that came to Rogue's mind was slut-bag.

"Let's get this thing over with," she snarled as she approached Remy. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked looking at Rogue.

"Ah'm comin' wit you," said Rogue, "after all," she said smirking to Remy, "it wouldn't be right if ah left you alone wit this swamp rat."

"Precisely," agreed Remy who opened the door and bowed slightly.

"Wait, wait, wait!' snapped Kitty, "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Neither was that outfit," Rogue snapped right back. "If you wanna go get Logan that's fine sugah, but he ain't gonna let you go anywhere when he sees you in that."

Kitty threw her hands in the air and grunted miserably, "Fine!" She began stomping her way to the car that Remy was practically stealing from Scott.

Kitty hopped into the back cussing words that Rogue had never even heard before. Oh well, she thought, let pretty Kitty be angry, she'll just tire herself out.

The car ride to the theater was silent, save Rogue was screaming kiss me with her eyes every time Remy looked at her, and for some reason Scott had Brittany Spears greatest hits blasting out of his stereo.

When they arrived they saw the intended group they were suppose to meet up with. It consisted of Amber, who was dressed the same as Kitty, only different colors, another one of Amber's mindless drones named Prissy, and two guys from the football team. Rogue couldn't recall their names at first then remembered they were Stevie and Brandon, two of the horniest guys at Bayville High.

What is Kitty thinking hanging out with these people? Rogue asked herself and looked to Remy and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey girl," said Amber wrapping her arms around Kitty and looking to Remy. "And I take it this is that sexy hunk I saw you flirting with the other day."

"Damn straight it is," said Kitty throwing a fake smile at Remy.

"And whose, oh god!" said Amber looking to Rogue. "It's you!" She grabbed Kitty's arm hard and whispered through clenched teeth, "What the hell is that goth freak doing here?"

"I like couldn't help it," Kitty whispered back, trying to pull out of Amber's painful grip. "I was told I had to bring her if I was going with him."

"I swear if you ruin my chances at a three sum with Stevie and Brandon, I will…" Began Amber before Stevie walked over to Rogue.

"Rogue!" he said holding out his hand. "I like totally can't believe it's you, I remember when we were partners in English and had to do a skit from A Midsummer Night Dream, what a hoot that was."

Rogue took his hand and shook it, "Yeah it was. Sorry to crash the party this evenin."

"No not at all," said Prissy taking Rogue by the arm. "Gosh, who would have thought that under all that makeup you'd be so pretty?"

Amber's jealousy senses began to perk up. "Well why are we all just standing her?" she said taking Stevie and Brandon by their arms, "Lets go get seats."

Once they had gotten their tickets and found their seats, taking the ones in the very back. Rogue set herself on the end of the isle by Remy on his right, while on his right sat a very angry Kitty, who was covering it very well as she talked to Prissy about the new mall that just opened.

Remy gave Rogue one of his million dollar smirks just as the light went down and his arm was immediately around her waist. She wanted desperately to lay her head on his shoulder, but figured that would be a bad idea as Logan's threats echoed in her head.

After only the first half hour of the film Rogue was already bored stiff. She had been spacing off the entire time, the only thing she understood of the plot was that Reese Witherspoon was a princess in another life and Luke Wilson was her prince and the only thing that linked them was a necklace, etc., same Reese comedy plot.

Just when she thought she could take no more she felt Remy's hand move up her side, it slightly tickled and when she squirmed almost bursting out into a laugh, Remy's hand went from her waist to her leg. He began to gently massage farther and farther up her leg till he reached her thigh and pinched her. Rogue let out a burst of laughter and it was lucky for her that Reese Witherspoon had tripped or something at the exact same moment asn made everyone else laugh. Rogue was about to move his hand away when she suddenly felt a jolt of excitement in her spine and his hand swept over that area in between her legs. Even though she was wearing jeans his touch felt like fire.

"Oh my god!" cried Prissy.

Were busted! Rogue's mind screamed as Remy removed his hand.

"Stevie, Brandon, look at Remy's contacts! They are like glow in the dark!"

Brandon looked up from kissing Amber and Stevie moved to the edge of his seat to check it out.

"Cool dude!" cried Brandon, receiving a "shush" from the entire audience. "You'll have to tell me where you got those later," he whispered, returning his attention to a very horny Amber.

Stevie settled back into his seat and Prissy and Kitty turned their attention back to the movie.

Remy and Rogue smiled at each other and both figured they had better not make such a risky move again. So with a sigh Rogue sat through another hour of the romantic garbage, with Remy right beside her, not being able to touch him, and for the first time in her life it was not because of her powers.

When the movie was over everyone parted for their own way, Prissy left with Stevie, ruining Amber's plans, and Brandon said he would bring the car around for Amber. It left Remy, Rogue, Amber, and Kitty standing silently on the street corner, a place Amber was probably very use to, thought Rogue.

Amber broke the silence by giving Kitty a curious look up and down. "Wow Pryde, I never thought you'd wear one of my outfits, but wow it makes you look sexy," said Amber. "But next time we better get you a shirt that covers your stomach; you got some fat right here." Amber pinched the half ounce, hardly even noticeable, of fat on Kitty's tummy.

Kitty blushed, "Like too much Ben and Jerry I suppose," said Kitty. "I'll start a diet right away."

"When you do let me know," said Amber eyeing Brandon's convertible as it pulled in front of the theater. "I got these amazing pills you can use, well good night skank!" Amber gave Kitty a quick kiss on the cheek and soon she and Brandon sped off down the street.

Remy began to walk down the street to the car when Rogue stopped him, noticing a Ben and Jerry's across the street, knowing Kitty could never resist.

"Were going to get some ice cream real quick Rems, how bout you go rent us some movies," said Rogue giving him a wink.

"Sure thing," said Remy who walked further up the street and disappeared into the movie store.

Rogue took Kitty by the hand and led her across the street. Everyone at the Institute had been informed about Rogue's success with Miss Steele, but still Kitty jumped as Rogue took her hand, but seeing Ben and Jerry's and craving some cookie dough ice cream, she let Rogue lead her into the little shop.

There was no line and Kitty ordered a large bowl of cookie dough while Rogue ordered a large vanilla and a large chocolate not entirely sure which Remy liked. As Rogue and Kitty stood there Rogue watched Kitty, noticing for the first time the black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Ah didn't much care for ya friends tonight Kit," said Rogue. "They don't seem very, you."

Kitty shrugged, "People change Rogue, you should know that yourself," she said.

"Yeah, but not in the way you've been changin' Kit. How much farther do you have to reduce yourself to their level before you realize you're not like them?"

Rogue could see Kitty's eyes glaze with tears. "Rogue, don't even like try to understand, you can't even imagine," a single tear fell down Kitty's cheek and Rogue saw the old Kitty again. "I've wasted my whole High School life being the smart girl; I just want to know what it's like to be popular before…"

The door to the shop opened and it was none other than Toad and Lance. Kitty took in a sharp breath and bite down on her lip as she looked forward trying to push her hair in front of her face.

Toad and Lance had been laughing about something but Lance stopped the instant he realized who the girl in the mini skirt was. "Kitty!" he said stunned.

Kitty wouldn't look at him she just kept on starring at the wall.

"Hey Lance, hey Toad," said Rogue

Toad nodded but Lance had already forgotten Rogue was there, "Kitty! What? Why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"Having myself a little fun Lance," said Kitty still not looking at him. "You know all about that though don't you."

"Kitty listen to me," walking over so he stood towering over Kitty. "What happened with Boom Boom wasn't what you think it was! She was teasing me and when she stole my shirt she ran into my bedroom. I tried to grab it from her but she pulled me down and kissed me! Kit, you know I would never ever hurt you like that!" he took in a deep breath trying to keep his voice steady, "I know you hate me right now but…"

"No Lance!" cried Kitty letting her tears fall; "I don't hate you!" she looked up at him for the first time, "I only hate myself!"

Lance froze for a moment, "This isn't about Boom Boom is it?" he asked.

"I can't do this anymore!" Kitty shouted and she took off out the door.

Rogue threw a twenty down on the counter and grabbed the ice cream. "Kitty, wait!" Rogue cried as she took off after her. She was so worried about Kitty that she didn't hear Lance shout "Fuck!" as he through a table across the room.

"Dis some crazy shit here," said Toad, who had stood to the side, completely confused, "I just wanted some ice cream."


	11. Chapter 11

Alright things are getting HOTT! Loved the last set of reviews by the way, yes Toad got his ice cream  Read, review, enjoy.

Chapter 11

The ride home had been awkward and quiet. Kitty cried the whole time and whenever Rogue asked her to tell her what was wrong Kitty just cried more.

It was kind of a relief to for Rogue see Kitty run upstairs and go straight for their bedroom when they returned to the Institute, taking all three tubs of ice cream with her. She had enough of taking care of Kitty for one night; she wanted to have some fun of her own.

"What do ya say we do now swampy," said Rogue turning to Remy after shutting the front door.

"Well cherie, I didn exactly get movies like you asked me to," said Remy opening his coat, which he had put on in the car, exposing a liquor bottle tucked in one of his pockets.

Rogue smiled for a moment then frowned; she remembered too clearly what had happened the last time she and Remy had been drinking. But, Rogue thought, it's a Saturday and no training session, I deserve a good hard drink after tonight.

"You're on Cajun," said Rogue taking off past Remy and running as fast she could up the stairs. She could hear the Cajuns deep laugh behind her, getting closer and closer, but she was absolutely determined to beat him. Rogue picked up her speed after ascending the second flight of steps and made it to his door long before he did.

When the breathless Cajun turned the corner he found Rogue leaned up against the door. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, swamp rat," she said, "your late, which means you need to give meh the secret password."

Remy smirked, "Whad if he don' know it cherie?"

"Then ya ain't gettin' in." She turned her head exposing her neck, very aware that she made Remy lick his lips.

"Den I need to use my power of persuasion," said Remy wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently.

He could feel Rogue smile as he continued to kiss down to her shoulder. Then very slowly this time using his tongue he made his way back up her neck. He pulled back some to get a quick look at her lovely face, then returning to the task at hand he bit into the lovely skin just below her neck. Rogue moaned and dug her hands into his hair. Remy spent a few minutes, so as not to hurt her, marking her with his mouth.

When they both heard the sound of laughter coming down the hall Rogue, think fast, opened the door and pulled them both inside. Not letting go of her grip on Remy.

Remy pushed the door shut and turned on the light, he only liked the dark when he was screwing around with a girl whose face he didn't want to look at, and that was defiantly not the case with Rogue.

He tried to turn her around so he could push her to the wall, but she beat him to it, pinning both his hands to his side so resistance was futile. She began to shower his neck with kisses for several minutes and just as she began to gently nibble his ear, getting him to moan, the tingling sensation returned and they were forced to pull apart. Rogue couldn't help but whimper, she had only just begun, but her damned powers got in the way again.

"Want a drink cherie," said Remy pulling the bottle of liquor of his jacket and offering it to her.

"Ya," she said taking the bottle from him and removing the lid. She put the bottle to her lips and took a big gulp, which turned out to be a big mistake. The liquid burnt her entire tongue and scorched her throat. "Ick," Rogue said, handing the bottle back to Remy, "what the hell I that?"

"Jus a lil homestyle bourbon," said Remy taking the bottle of bourbon drinking down some himself.

"That stuff gonna kill ya!" said Rogue grabbing her throat, the stuff was still burning.

"Non, jus take a lil getting use to," said Remy.

"Kinda like you," grunted Rogue.

Remy couldn't help but laugh, "I guess you could say dat." He took a seat on his bed and put the bourbon on the drawer. He patted the side of the bed indicating for Rogue to join him.

She began to walk over, but she caught a glimpse of the hickey he had left on her in the mirror. "You carnivore!" Rogue cried, trying to be quite serious but couldn't hold back a giggle. She took a seat at the edge of the bed and took another drink of bourbon, complaining about how the stuff was toxic.

Remy couldn't help but laugh, "You too much of a Mississippi fille, down in dah bayou we start drinkin dis stuff when we kids."

"Oh yes, I forgot," said Rogue lying herself a few inches beside him, "you Cajun boys are such bad asses."

"Yes we are," said Remy so casually that Rogue was unprepared when he rolled onto her and began to tickle her wildly. Rogue squealed and giggled madly, begging him to stop, but it was quite useless; Remy was lost in the sea of her smiles.

When he did stop he finally realized she was lying beneath him, no makeup, no barriers, just Rogue, his Rogue. They both starred deeply into each others eyes seeing a spark of happiness neither had the first time they met on the docks.

Remy finally leaned down and began to kiss her passionately, their bodies rubbing against each other as if they were trying to become one. Eventually, they both needed to breathe.

"I'm tired of this," Rogue whispered while trying to catch her breath.

"Tired of what?" asked Remy concerned, worried he had gone too far.

"This dam shirt!" explained Rogue tugging on it forcefully. Remy laughed and allowed his shirt to be pulled off.

When Rogue saw his chest she gasped. She knew he had an amazing body, but nothing she imagined compared to what she saw laying over her. She felt tears threatening her eyes as she was gripped with the fear that she was dreaming, that any second now she'd wake up and realize that he was just a figment of her imagination. But her fears came to rest as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest, admiring the firm muscles her hands were hungrily caressing.

Remy let this go on for some minutes as her fiery touch stroked his body, he was willing to play fair, but this was too torturous, it was his turn. He felt her hands falter as he ran his own over her stomach and soon she submitted to him. His hands continued their way up her shirt to her breasts; she wasn't wearing a bra. She's a temptress, thought Remy, who went back to his job. He could hear her moan grow deeper with each stroke and that only encourage him. His hands slipped to her back as he sent his hands lower and lower till he reached her pants.

Then it came to Rogue, the pain between her legs, it was almost unbearably and only increased as she felt his hands move to her zipper. It only took a few second till her pants were on the floor and one of Remy's hands was moving up and down her leg while the other was tangled in her hair. Rogue hadn't noticed that they had been touching for a good twenty minutes, and she didn't care, all she could feel was Remy's hand hard against her thigh.

(That's all for now pretties! I need to know exactly how detailed you want me to be, one being very little and five being complete details! Let me know soon, I'm eager to get the next chapter started!)


	12. Chapter 12

Well the votes are in and everybody seems to want details, for those of you that are less interested just skip this chapter, I am warning you now. LET'S GET THE PART STARTED!

Chapter 12

Remy's hand was firm against Rogue's thigh stroking it rough enough to send a chill of pure pleasure up her spine. The feeling increased as his hand was replaced by his lips he kissed everywhere around her panties over and over, everywhere except the one place she wanted him to. Rogue couldn't help but whimper as the painful pleasure between her legs became real pain.

Remy realized what she wanted but pulled away making his way back to her lips where he kissed her lightly. It's too much, thought Rogue, god why won't he do something!

"Is this what you really want cherie?" he asked.

Rogue whimpered again, somewhat annoyed yet touched that he asked her. But her body was in torment and she needed him, now! "Listen Cajun," Rogue panted, "if you don't do something this instant I swear I will take your neck between my legs and strangle you!"

Remy smirked, "I believe dats my river rat's way of sayin yes."

He went back down on her and gently pulled down her panties making sure he applied some pressure on her lower stomach making her whimper for a third time, Remy wasn't about to let it happen again. He grabbed her hips and took her pussy by his mouth; she gasped grabbing him by the hair as he began to massage her with his lips and nibbling with his teeth, taking in her scent and tasting her almost sent him over the edge, god she was amazing, thought Remy, feeling his own pants tighten.

But it still wasn't enough; Rogue was about to whimper again when his tongue penetrated her, licking and caressing her most sensitive areas. Rogue moaned arching her back and tightening her grip on his hair. As his tongue began to move quicker and go farther, she had to bite her lip as not to cry out so loud that the whole mansion would hear.

Remy's hands grew harder on her hips so she was unable to move as the scorching sense of pleasure coursed her body. She was trying to rock her hips with his lips, but he wouldn't let her, it only increasing the pleasure. Remy's tongue continued to move faster and faster, allowing Rogue to reach her climax, till finally he heard Rogue moan one last time and she fell taking deep breaths.

Remy pulled from her realizing that her top was still on and he had yet admire her lovely breasts. As he went up on her to meet her lips her brought her shirt with him and removed it from her body. After kissing her passionately he pulled back observing her completely naked form. She was like a white water lily in full bloom, beautiful and untouched, and Remy couldn't seem to figure out what he had ever done in his miserable life to deserve such a creature.

He began to kiss his way down to her breasts but she pulled firmly on his hair so that he was forced to look up at her. "No more," she said, still having difficulty breathing, "I want you inside me."

Damn that was hot, Remy thought, almost letting himself go at the very words. But he composed himself and nodded, keeping himself in order.

Remy reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom, he was unzipping his own jeans when the alarm went off.

"Merde!" cried Remy re-zipping his pants at the same time as Rogue cried, "Fuck!" reaching for her top. They both dressed quickly and ran outside the bedroom where the hallway was crowded with students rushing to the front door. Remy and Rogue followed till they got outside where Logan, Jean, and Scott were positioned behind the fountain frantically yelling out orders.

Rogue and Remy pushed their way through the students and took a look at their opponent, it wasn't the Brotherhood like they had suspected. "Who are they?" asked Rogue seeing nearly twenty men jump the gate.

"Dunno," said Logan looking over to Remy who was licking his lips clean of Rogue's taste. He growled low, giving the Cajun a deadly stare, but unable to leave the task at hand Logan continued. "But they have guns and so far haven't been afraid to use them."

"What can we do?" asked Remy.

"You both can take the west side of the wall, an enjoy your last moment together, cause when you get back both of you are gonna die," said Logan returning to his post.

He knows; thought Rogue, damn that super nose.

Taking Remy's arm they both ran to the west wall where Amara and Bobby were already stationed, happy they had seen little action. But that didn't last long as five men jumped the fence and began open fire.

Bobby lifted his hands and took out two of them with his ice baseballs, but Bobby fell to the ground as a bullet passed an inch from his ear, that was it for him. But Amara formed into her lava self and burnt the other two assailants' feet so bad they fell to the ground in agony. There was one left and he was being taken care of by Remy.

"Come here," said a voice from the woods and Rogue immediately knew this was the work of Belle.

Leaving Remy to fend for himself, which was no problem, Rogue slipped into the shadows of the trees until she came into a circular clearing. That's where she found Belle leaning against a tree. "I see you two don waist anytime," she said, seeing the hickey that that Remy has left on her lower beck, "his scent all over you. Ya know Remy use to leave dozens of those all over ma body. He has a possession problem."

Rogue snorted, "No Belle, I think that's just you."

"Why we fighin' fille? We both in the same mess," said Belle completely pretending to be injured. "Dere's jus somethin' bout Remy dat draws ya to him, and next thing ya know your sittin on a bed wit your legs wide open. Neither of us can help it an neither can any other fille, why don't we work together and punish his sorry ass?"

"Well Belle," said Rogue, completely unmoved. "To answer ya first question we fightin cause I see dat knife hangin out ya sleeve. An meh thoughts on deh second part are that ah didn' just open meh legs up for him just like that," Rogue snapped her fingers. "That's something only a tainted girl southern gal like you could do Belle. Remy's mine, an what I decide to do wit his ass is none of ya business"

Belle turned toward Rogue, anrier than she hd ever been in her life, letting the hidden knife fall to the ground. "Let's finish dis here an now! A fight to deh death, or are you to afraid of dyin?"

"No Belle," said Rogue, her voice still calm, "Ah'm to afraid of killin ya. Killin ain't meh style. Once again that's something you could only do Belle."

Belle's blood began to boil, "Fight me bitch! Or moi goin to kill you an every X-freak in dis joint!"

"Like to see ya try whore bag!" shouted Rogue stepping back into a fighting position.

Belle laughed, "Dey teach you to fight like dat?" she yelled. "Well let me show you how we do it in da bayou!"

Belle charged head on into Rogue, her first mistake because Rogue was able to grab her arm and throw her hard over back so that Belle hit the ground with a thump. Belle recovered quickly and took a swift Assassin kick trying to bring Rogue to her knees, but Rogue jumped her leg and kicked Belle square in the jaw.

"Dat does it," said Belle whipping the blood that was flowing down her chin, she took out a hand gun and took three blind shots into the dark. Belle was an excellent shot and never ever missed, even in the dark. When she heard nothing but the sound of silence she smiled triumphantly ready to tell the rest of her guild that the mission was done, but as Belle turned her nose met with Rogue's fist.

As Belle fell to the ground Rogue shouted, "That's for ruinin' meh evein'," then kicking her in the ribs Rogue cried, "That's for tryin' to break up me an Remy," then for her final kick which was directed at Belle's knee, breaking her leg in the process, Rogue stated, "An that's for bein so rude to meh."

Belle was on the ground whimpering and sobbing as she clinched her ribs. "Oh what?" asked Rogue, "You can dish it but you can't take it? Call off your men now an I promise I won't paralyze you for life." Rogue only received a nasty spit ad on her shoe.

"Ew,' said Rogue, "what were you raised in a barn? We got more manners than that in Mississippi." Rogue used her foot to roll Belle onto her back and lifted her foot up, "Ah'm a givin ya till the count of three before I break your back. One…Two…"

Belle grabbed a walkie talkie from her coat, "Everyone back off, I repeat back off, an please someone come help me!"

Rogue smiled, "Now dats more like it sugah, we jus might make a southern belle out of you yet, but ah'm to tired to help ya anymore, have a nice life neva eva botherin Remy and meh again."

Rogue took one last final kick into Belle's ribs and ran out of the woods back into the shelter of Remy's arms, Belle was officially a thing of the past.


	13. Chapter 13

We're all happy that Belle is finally gone!!! But there's still a lot more to this story! You really think I'd let Logan keep Rogue and Remy apart? Don't think so  But anyway, LOVE THE REVIEWS! Every single one them! Now let's continue shall we…

Chapter 13

Rogue woke up early, much to her surprise, and curled herself further into her blanket.

Last night had been both the happiest and scariest of Rogue's life. She felt her cheeks grow hot with her own excitement from thinking about how she and Remy had almost had sex. Then they had glorified in the moment that Belle would never ever come back. Rogue wasn't sure whether she'd ever tell Remy about some of the things Belle said, like the thing about he had made those marks all over her body made Rogue cringe. Oh well, thought Rogue, two years is a log time ago. Then she felt that small lump of fear that she had felt when Logan said he was going to kill them both, but then she recalled the conversation in the rec room.

After their little battle, in which no one was hurt, everyone gathered in the rec room for some hot chocolate and cookies. Rogue had found Kitty's bright green sweater and wrapped it around herself and made her way to Remy. It was an entertaining evening, even though being alone with Remy would've been ten times more fun, Rogue still had fun. But every once and awhile Remy and Rogue would glance a worried look to each other as Logan glared at them with his "the longer we have to sit her and wait the more painful death it will be" look.

When Scott declared that everyone needed t go to bed the other students got up eager to get some sleep, but Remy and Rogue got up and wanted to run. "Sit down you two!" said Logan. "Scott, Jean, go get some shut eye, I gotta a few things to work out with these two."

Remy and Rogue sat back down, starring at their feet, pondering their fate. He can't seriously hurt us, thought Rogue, that would be murder and I know Logan's not that stupid, but god he is giving Remy the death stare!

Logan watched as Jean and Scott left the room and made sure the coast was clear. "I should've known you two were stupid enough to pull a stunt like this! I should be angry and furious with you! And I was, but it's been a long evening, I wanna join you guys."

"WHAT?!!!" Rogue and Remy cried at once passing a mortified look to each other.

"Well it's just you kinda owe me Stripes," said Logan, confused at their reaction.

Rogue felt the color drain from her face and Remy's lip quivered with anger. "Listen Logan ah don't know what ya think ya getting' tonight but…"

"Oh can it Stripes, I could smell the bourbon on your breath a mile away, can't I have just one drink?" asked Logan.

Rogue thought she's drop dead then and there with relief. He had smelt the alcohol! "Oh Logan," said Rogue giving him a hug, "of course you can join us for a quick drink!"

"Thanks Stripes, ya o.k though, looks like you just got out from under a train?"

I just did, thought Rogue, "It was just a rough night. Common let's go hit the bottle!"

Rogue still couldn't believe they had gotten away so easily, but then again he would've killed them just the same for the alcohol. As he escorted Rogue back to her room around midnight he had warned her that he was the only one allowed to stash liquor, but thanked her non the less, claiming he had some difficulties with the new mutants in a training session.

Rogue let out another sigh of relief, she and Remy were safe. Meaning Rogue would want to get back to finishing what they had begun as soon as possible. She was about to get up and take a shower when all of the sudden a sleeping Kitty sat up and darted for the bathroom. A few seconds later Rogue could hear Kitty throwing up.

"Dammit Kitty!" shouted Rogue, "Just cause that little bitch Amber says ya have one pound on ya body doesn't mean ya need to go anorexic!"

"It's called bulimic you freak, I ate three tubs of ice cream, can't blame me," Kitty snapped back before cringing and feeling another wave of nausea in her stomach.

"Fuck this," said Rogue grabbing set of clothes and heading downstairs. But just before she reached the locker room a thought came to her head and she sprinted all the way up to Remy's room.

Without knocking she entered, finding his bed empty, but the shower running. "Perfect," Rogue whispered to herself and shut the door silently. She saw steam rising out of the slightly cracked door of the bathroom and opened it slowly and quietly. Then as silently as she could she tip toed to the shower and grabbed the curtain, throwing it back and shouting, "Surprise!" only to find an empty shower.

Rogue's smile disappeared and she took one confused look around the shower, then she felt two string hands on her waist and she was being pushed, fully dressed, into the shower.

"Dink you could jus sneak up in de Prince of T'heives dat easily cherie?" came the voice of her Cajun. Rogue tried to cry out for help for play but she couldn't stop herself form laughing. She turned and wrapped her arms around the naked Cajun.

"Thought ah'd have ya off guard," said Rogue letting her lips feast on his wet neck.

"Never cherie," replied Remy, "it's like I got a Roguey sense an I can tell whenever you nearby." He began to moan as she bent down kissing the muscles on his chest, that's when she looked down and pulled back, studying his naked form for the first time. She licked her lips as she went back to his eyes.

She felt his hands around her waist once again and he took the ends of her shirt and pulled it off her, next came her pants, and they both were just standing naked, soaking wet, and just marveling at each others bodies.

Rogue thought that her knees would give in and she'd collapse, but she took him by the neck and kissed him passionately, her tongue begging entrance this time. They stood there for several minutes just kissing, her hands tracing his arm muscles, his hands caressing her back. She felt him begin to get aroused and pushed herself harder against him, feeling her own body react.

She hadn't noticed his hands on her butt cheeks and laughed as he pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. Remy's lips found her neck and ran his tongue everywhere till he found one of her nipples and but down lightly. Rogue wanted to push her hands through his hair but if her hands left his shoulders she would fall and so she was forced to sit against the wall moaning taking her excitement frustration on his back. She wanted him badly and even though she loved each caress his lips made against her breasts her body cried for more. But the little voice in the back of her head warned her that they were in the shower unprotected.

Rogue put her legs down and put her hands against his chest pushing him away. She gave a wicked smile and bolted right out of the shower. Remy caught her around the waist as she barely made it out the door, but continued to push her to the bed where both of them laid naked and wet just kissing each other.

Finally Remy reached to the drawer and pulled out a condom, his lips never leaving hers. He slipped it on and took his position above her. He needed to be gentle, he told himself, it was her first time but Remy's own excitement was becoming to demanding. But he gazed deeply into her eyes and entered her slowly.

Rogue didn't know what to expect, she had heard many girls say that it was painful, others said it was fun. But Rogue felt a mixture of both, it did hurt, but it was a pleasant kind.

Remy observed her carefully watching the momentary pain in her face disappear as he just laid above her letting her get use to him. When she had she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him farther against her. Remy began to move slowly her cries of pleasure continuing him on until they began going faster and faster. Rogue continued to moan her arms wrapping more tightly around him feeling her own pleasure reach its amazing climax. Remy was coming to the same and they both reached the edge at the same time and fell into ecstasy.

Remy cried her name into her hair breathing deeply, feeling pleasure he had never felt in his life even though he had been with so many women. I'll never be with another, thought Remy.

When they parted both were breathing deeply but still smiling. Rogue leaned against Remy and they both took their sweet time recovering.

Later that morning after breakfast Rogue sat in the rec room alone, her book open before her even though she was not reading it. The boys were all outside playing basketball. Oh my god I had sex, she thought. The one thing I told myself I would never be able to have, and if I did it would be with some weird body proof suit, but no my first time was skin to skin contact. That's when the thought finally hit Rogue that they had touched for a lot longer then ten minutes even last night.

Rogue shrugged it off, knowing she's have to tell Miss Steele, but she felt like another mother to Rogue and felt like she could tell her. She wouldn't have to go into details with who or when but it would be good to just have her know.

That's when Jubilee came through the door with Ms. Wonder and some unknown man, who looked like something she'd picked up out of a golf club.

"Good morning Rogue," said Ms. Wonder. "I have come with message from Miss Steele." She waited till Jubilee left the room. "She says she's sorry that she cannot come today but that she wishes you to continue with me. Shall we get started?"

"Actually,' said Rogue putting down her book. "Ah have something ah need to talk to her about, but ah think ah should wait till tomorrow when she comes."

"That's not possible dear, she's very sick," said Ms. Wonder. "But please tell me and I will send her a message."

Rogue took a long pause not knowing to tell or not. "Just say that ah kinda touched someone a little longer den ten minutes."

Ms. Wonder's smile faded, "What? How long we talking?"

"Like an hour or so, tell her ah think I've done it, ah think ah have control."

Ms. Wonder suddenly began quivering with anger and she began to scream, "What the hell do you mean you have control already?! It was suppose to take six months! What the hell am I going to do now!?"

"Do about what?" Rogue asked, literally cringing at the women sudden anger.

"About…" she began before that awful terrifying smile crossed her lips again. "You say you have full control? Well maybe you do in some ways but in other ways I'm sure you don't." She took a few steps across the room towards Rogue who jumped from the coach and began to move backwards. "You control it when you want to, when you want to be touched, Miss Steele hadn't even began to teach you how to use it in battle, lord I am saved and it's all thanks to you Rogue. Now I can have a normal life, my man will look at me and hate me for what I am all because you're going to help me Rogue."

Rogue backed into a wall, Ms. Wonder was only inches from her face as laid one hand on Rogue's cheek. "Ah ain't helping you wit anything!" snapped Rogue.

Ms. Wonder smiled and laughed, "Oh sweetheart, yes you are," she whispered.

Rogue was about to say something back when she felt something pierce her through the stomach. She didn't cry out in pain but just stood there feeling her own warm blood drip down her skin. Ms. Wonder had been right, the dark pool came tumbling out of the darkness and snatched her up, and she couldn't control her powers.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty's nig secret is finally revealed! I think I made it pretty obvious, but some people still seem like their in the dark, so let's flip on the switch! Read, enjoy, review! And thanks you those that have already reviewed, your awesome!

Chapter 14

Rogue awoke in the dark and felt the hard cotton mattress of the Laboratory under her back. It was something she knew very well but she had never felt pain like she felt now. Her stomach ached and her whole body felt groggy, she tried to cry out but found her lips were dry. That's when she felt someone take her hand and she saw the two red eyes that peering at her through the darkness.

"Hey," she managed to whisper.

"Hey," he said, plating a light kiss on her forehead. "How ya feelin cherie?"

"Like ah just got meh ass kicked."

"Wasn't like dat cherie, but der was a time when ya scared me, we weren't sure you were goin to make it," Remy choked.

"Why? What happened? Ah can't remember…" Rogue began.

"Shhh," Gambit silenced her with a kiss. "Just get some sleep cherie, I be here when you wake up."

"O.k.," replied Rogue feeling her eye lids grow heavy.

"Hey cherie."

"Hum?"

"I love ya."

"Ah love ya to Remy," she said before slipping off into sleep again.

The second time Rogue woke up it was daylight out and Remy was right next to her just as he promised, and Hank and the Professor were standing near by, happy to see that she was awake.

"Welcome back Rogue," said the Professor, "how do you feel now?"

"A little better," replied Rogue. "But ah'm really interested to know what happened to meh."

"How much do you remember?" asked Hank.

"Well, ah was sittin in the rec room when Ms. Wonder came in and… oh gaw'd," her hand flew to her stomach, "the bitch stabbed meh! An she made me absorb her! Oh gaw'd ah can still see her thoughts in meh head!"

Rogue lifted both her hands up to her forehead as a Christmas memory came to her. It was three years ago, extremely cold, and a man was on one knee proposing. Rogue realized then she had gone through many similar memories like this, more than she did with most people, that's why she couldn't remember anything, she had soaked up Mr. Wonder to a point of who knows what.

"Did ah kill her Professor?"

"No, no Rogue," replied the Professor. "But we have no idea what condition she was in when she left, the man that was with her got her out of the Institute and we still haven't been able to find them. I sensed she was still alive but unconscious, then when I checked Cerebro we couldn't find her Rogue."

"How's that possible?" she asked grabbing Remy's hand.

"Rogue you completely absorbed her powers, she's no longer a mutant, and the damage it will inflict on both you and her is still unknown. The first few nights you were unconscious we thought we'd lost you to her psych, you didn't know who you were, and spoke as if you were Ms. Wonder herself. You kept calling Gambit by the name of Joe and spent hours crying and pleading that you could change the way you were just as long as Joe didn't leave you. We believe that was her motive, she wanted to be normal so her fiancé would love her. We had a chat with Miss Steele and she said that when Ms. Wonder first approached her she asked odd questions about the amount of control she had and if she could help, but it seemed Miss Steele had all the control she needed. But when she mentioned she was coming out her to help Ms. Wonder offered herself as a test subject. Miss Steele is sorry that she was so blind."

"It wasn't her fault," said Rogue tears welling up in her eyes. "But how different will I be exactly?"

"Who knows," cut in Hank. "You will obviously have her memories for life and her powers, which we still don't know what they are yet, but other than that you should be fine. We were happy to see that you can still touch, we were very worried that it might have harmed all the progress you'd made."

Rogue couldn't help it any longer, she let her tears fall, "But ah almost killed her, it was my entire fault, my damn powers…"

"Rogue she brought it on herself," stated the Professor. "You were protecting yourself; I wouldn't have asked you to do any more than that. Do you understand me Rogue, it was not your fault."

Rogue shook her head but was unable to stop crying; Remy sat up and wrapped her in his arms till her sobs passed then planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Mr. Lebeau here has been a very good guard, I've been trying to get him to go get some rest for himself, but he has refused," said Hank.

"Oh sugah," said Rogue pulling away from Remy, "ya bedda go get some rest."

"But…" began Remy.

"No sug, ah can see those black circles under your eyes, dey ain't very attractive. Now scat!"

Remy smiled and gave her a quick kiss before he left for the comfort of his own bed after five nights of sleeping in a chair. Rogue watched him leave then turned to the Professor and Hank.

"Do you really know what my new power is?" she asked.

"I do not," said Hank, "but the Professor does and he has assured me it isn't anything dangerous."

"Well what is it?" Rogue asked excitement in her voice.

"I'd rather not say Rogue; I'd rather you found out for yourself."

"But Professor…"

"No fighting about it Rogue, you'll know in short time, now lay back and rest, your head might be better but that nasty wound still needs time to heal. Also, the rest of the mansion is wishing to see you, do you think you'd be up to it in say two or three hours?" Rogue nodded. "Alright then, Hank and I will leave you alone for awhile."

The rest of the mansion formed a line outside her door after dinner and Rogue visited with everyone. Scott and Jean brought her a bouquet of roses and Scott felt guilty for not being there, but Rogue assured him it wasn't his fault. Then Bobby was his energetic self happy that she was alive and well and that he could go back to making mischief. Storm and Logan both came in and gave her strong hugs both with tears in their eyes. Logan stayed a little longer than Storm and they talked about Remy. Logan had said that he had never seen a man more devoted and was happy to see them together. Last but not least, Kitty, in her usual pants and shirt came in.

At first she was quiet and shy, avoiding Rogue's eyes.

"I was like happy to hear that you were o.k. Rogue, I know I've been like a total bitch lately, but I just wanted you to know that it wasn't because of you."

"Thanks Kitty," replied Rogue. "You ready to tell me what the problem is?"

Kitty just stood there silent tears fall down her cheeks, which turned into sobs, "Oh Rogue you can't understand. My parents, the Professor, and everyone else, they have this image that I am Katherine Pyrde, the smart sweet girl that can do no wrong. It's almost ridicules living up to everyone's standards, I keep my grades high, I stay out of trouble, I volunteer at an old folks home, but god it's never ever enough!" Kitty paused and sat in the seat by Rogue's bed. "When I first met Lance he was like everything that I wasn't and he was like the only one that looked at me and didn't expect something. He sent a rush through me like I was able to be myself faults and all. That's the reason I first fell in love with him and I still do love him, but, oh god Rogue, my parents and the Professor are going to kill me when I tell them."

"Tell them what?" asked Rogue. Kitty didn't answer, she just continued to cry, "Common Kitty I won't tell anyone."

"Oh god!" cried Kitty. "Rogue, I'm pregnant!"


	15. Chapter 15

Yes, Kitty's pregnant! Sorry I love her but she was always too clean cut. I wanted her to be a little bad, and bad she was! Also, some of you might complaint hat I'm not giving Rogue her super strength, but here's my opinion. I think that all girls need to know how to kick butt and fend for themselves, but common a guy has got to save a girl every now and then, just to make things a little romantic. Don't worry I promise I won't let you down! Rogue will still be kick ass! SO lets get going, also thanks for all the reviews, love reading every single one! Read enjoy review!

Chapter 15

Rogue had spent nearly a week in the infirmary unable to move. Everyone was so kind to her, bringing treats, flowers, and little gifts to keep her mind off things. But the instant Hank told her she could try and walk she was practically running out the door. The first place she wanted to go was outside and breathe the fresh air.

So with one arm wrapped around Remy's neck and his hand on her waist he led her outside to the pool. She spent hours soaking up the sun while watching the younger students splash and dunk each other. Everything was back to normal, though around here it didn't last very long.

When Scott came out saying dinner was ready the younger student ran at full speed toward the dining room. Remy stood up to join them but Rogue motioned him to sit back down on the lawn chair. She stood herself and took a seat between his legs and laid back against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around waist gently, aware that she was still in some pain. It had been awhile since they were last alone, what with every student in the school wanting to hang out in the infirmary twenty four seven. He wanted to talk to her about something, mainly if she remembered what he had said to her the first time she woke up, and now was his chance.

"Hey Roguey," he asked smiling and tilting his head so he could look at her. "Do you remember anything bout what I said to you when ya woke up dat first time?"

Rogue smiled, the memory was branded in her mind, but she wanted to hear it again anyway. "Not exactly sugah. Ah think ya said soemthin bout mah ass, but that's all ah can remember."

Remy chuckled, "That wasn't quite it cherie. Guess I should've figured dat de first girl I say I love you to an actually mean it don remember."

Rogue turned in the semi circle of his arms, ignoring the slight pain in her side, and looked into his bright red fiery eyes. "Ah remember swamp rat. Perfectly well, ah believe ah said it right back."

"Yeah, ya did, but dis Cajun wanna hear it when you not pumped full of drugs," he said with a smirk.

Rogue laughed, "Stupid swamp rat! Have ta always ruin the moment," then she pushed her lips into a sweet little smile. "Ah love ya swamp rat."

Remy smiled, "I love you too river rat," he said and kissed her passionately, till they both needed air. "Den you won't mind wearin' dis on your middle finger, jus to show de world I'm your guy."

Rogue looked at his hand, he was holding a silver ring, that had a tiny queen of hearts between the two bindings and the queen looked like it was a diamond. For a moment Rogue was speechless, taking a moment to breathe before she kissed him. While they were kissing she took the ring from his grasp and when she pulled away she placed it on her middle finger. She had a big smile on her face and she moved her hand back and forth observing it.

"It's beautiful Remy," she began when one of Ms. Wonders memories of her own boyfriend bending on one knee came rushing to her head. She took a moment to shake it off then smiled at Remy again leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ah was afraid," said Remy, "dat you would dink it was too soon, or dat you'd jus be to stubborn an say I was tryin to tame the wild Rogue." She smiled at that, a few months ago she probably would've. "But I've been carryin it around wit me since you left N'Orleans. Dats why it took me so long to come back, I got a damn real job, saved up my money, den when I went to de jewelry store an saw it I couldn' believe my luck. It seemed to perfect."

"It is too perfect," said Rogue laying her hand on his chest, still admiring the ring, suddenly thinking of what it would be like to see a similar ring, only gold, on her ring finger. She shrugged off the thought, they were still really young, but someday, she thought, it could happen.

She gave Remy a mischievous grin and then pulled at the chair lever so that they both went flying down till Remy was flat on his back with Rogue on top of him. She was just full of surprises, thought Remy, and he liked it. Rogue began kissing him lightly at first not opening her mouth, denying his tongue entrance, till she felt a tickling sensation on her non-wounded side and she had to open her lips to laugh. That's when Remy took advantage of the situation and rubbed his tongue against hers, tasting her mouth was something he had missed, and so had she. His hands were lost in her hair as it tumbled down around him sweeping him away in a sea of soft red curls. Her own hands were lost in his hair as her kisses became more demanding and they were near the edge of feinting from lack of air when he pulled his lips from hers and devoured her neck with kisses.

She moaned into his hair, his lips leaving a trail of saliva from his tongue, which was driving her insane with pleasure. It was just turning into a pretty hot make out session when Scott came out onto the deck. He coughed a little to catch their attention, and Rogue thought she had never wanted to strangle him more in her life.

"Dinner is ready and Kitty has an announcement to make," he said with his do what I say tone.

"Fine den mon ami!" groaned Remy letting Rogue move away from him. "Cherie," he whispered, "dis ain't over."

She couldn't help but giggle even though Scott was giving her the death stare. "Oh calm down Cycks, just cause you ain't getting any doesn't mean the rest of can't," she snapped as she passed Scott, Remy's hand in hers.

They took their usual dinner seat but there was no food out yet, which indicated someone had something to say. Though Rogue knew what Kitty had to say no one else did and they might not be quite as accepting. The Professor sat at the end of the table, he had to of already known, for he gave Kitty's hand a small squeeze, and Lance, who Rogue just noticed, a smile.

Both stood up, Kitty was pale and very nervous for she began to stutter, "Everyone we-we have like a few-a few announcements. The first being that Lance has decided to join the X-men," there was an uproar of clapping but it did nothing to ease Kitty's nerves. "Secondly we are engaged and plan to get married in a few months when I'm seventeen," but before she could let anyone drop their jaw she let it out, "and I'm pregnant."

The entire room shushed and for several minutes time itself seemed to stop till Jubilee broke the silence, "What about school Kitty? You can't just leave for a whole year."

"And I won't," Kitty replied slipping her arm into Lances, "I like already talked to the principal, I'll miss three weeks of school in April, one being spring break, and after I have the baby I'll still be going to school. Jean and Scott have offered to watch the baby while I'm gone in the day and of course Lance, who I know will be a great father, will take care of him."

"Him?" asked Bobby.

"Jean kinda like slipped out that were having a boy," said Kitty. "But one last thing, I have to apologize to everyone for the way I acted. My head was like numb for a few weeks. I wanted to live life to the fullest before I began to show, but I obviously didn't do that very well. One person in particular, Rogue," said Kitty looking to Rogue, tears in her eyes, "I'm really sorry and hope that you'll take the offer of being my maid of honor as an apology."

Rogue smiled warmly toward the girl, her old Kitty was back, "Course ah will Kit!"

Kitty smiled then looked up to Lance who was also smiling. He had made Kitty a promise to join the X-men and to not desert her like his own father had done to him. He loved Kitty with all his heart and was willing to do anything she asked of him.

Remy looked over at Rogue and smiled as Kitty and Lance sat down and dinner was served. "Whad do you dink of kids someday cherie?" he asked a wide grin on his face.

"Someday sugah, but until then your usin the damn rubber, ah ain't ready to give up this amazing body yet," she replied half joking half serious. Remy simply smiled and put his hand in hers. It was a nice thought, but he knew they were just getting started, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his new found happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

Breathe Deep! Finale chapter! Sorry it ends with Christmas when it's like summer but if I get requests for a sequel I will start from here and work to graduation. But it's up to you the reader's who have helped make this story so amazing. Tell me whether you'd like the story continue or it should be left as is. Let me know! Read review enjoy!

Chapter 16

It was Christmas morning and the sun was still barely over to horizon when Rogue woke up. She was wrapped tightly in the warm blankets and she smiled as she felt the all too familiar breath of her lover on her neck.

Five months, they had been together for five months, and each day she found herself falling more in love. The Cajun swamp rat, who had broken so many hearts, committed so many sins, had won the heart of the Rogue. The Rogue, the girl who was untouchable, who had lived her life alone and cold, unaware that people could love like this, it almost seemed like a dream. As if he picked up on the thought the waking Remy gave her shoulder a tiny pinch before he kissed it, assuring her he was real, and that he was hers.

"Morning beau, Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas swamp rat," replied Rogue as she turned in the circle of his arms. He was so warm and tempting, but Rogue knew she needed to sneak back to her private room before anyone checked on her. It has happened once a few weeks beforehand and luckily Jean wasn't the run and tell all type. But he was so handsome with his hair a complete mess and his red orbs peering through half opened eyelids. Rogue decided it would just be cruel of her to leave him alone in Christmas morning; he could get his present early.

Rogue smiled mischievously and pushed Remy onto his back straddling him, the blanket sill wrapped around her. The Cajun was fully awake now and grinning, he loved his little Rogue's morning appetite.

"Tell meh what you love about meh," she demanded playfully.

"Dat hard Roguey, I don dink dat sayin everythin will satisfy you."

"Nope, I wanna know in detail."

Remy smiled, pulling a piece of hair from her face, "I love de way dat your smile makes meh day, it jus stops time an all my fears an troubles disappear. I love dat your strong yet still warm an loving. I love all de cute lil things you do, like fallin off the bed," he smirked and Rogue hit him playfully. But Remy's smirk faded and he became quite serious, "But whad I love most is dat you don look at me an judge me for who I was. Dat you were the only person willin to give me a second chance."

"An ah don't regret it Remy Lebeau," whispered Rogue and she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "But do you realize that you have stolen the most precious thing ah own, mah heart, an now it's yours forever."

Remy sighed and brought her to him so that her head was under his chin, "Yes cherie, I knew from the first instant we met that I had stolen your heart, but what I didn expect was dat you'd have revenge an steal mine, but it was de best ding to ever happen to dis theif."

Rogue nuzzled closer into him. They had come so far, yet had so much farther to go, but it didn't scare her at all. No matter what came their way they could withstand it. As for the growing desire her body was feeling that was something she couldn't resist and she began to nibble on his ear. His hands entangled themselves in her long red hair and he slipped his leg between her thighs, causing her to moan. You still have it Lebeau, he thought, his hands sliding down her back. She had ceased nibbling and looked into his eyes, I'm on top, she thought, I'm supposed to have control. But Remy picked up on her thoughts and flung her onto her back, then like a starving man he devoured her neck.

Between moans Rogue got her message across, "This suppose to be my early gift to you sugah!"

"An I'm openin' it," replied Remy his lips moving to her breasts, then to her stomach, and finally to her thigh before he came back up and met her lips for a long and passionate kiss. When they parted Rogue wrapped her legs around his lower stomach, feeling his arousal against her own, and doing all she could to not get fully caught up in his kisses so she could rub herself against him temptingly. But Remy wasn't going for it, he pressed himself on her so she couldn't move and continued to kiss her, sending hot fire through both their bodies. However, they didn't have much time, the first of the early students could be heard and though Remy wanted to tease some more they would have to go downstairs soon. Moaning he reached out for the dresser, but Marie stopped him.

"No sug, that would ruin your present," she said a smile on her face.

"You mean, ya on…" began Remy, but before he could finish she had managed to get him inside her.

He moaned and entered her further, going slowly, taking in the feel of her. Their first time had been special, but so was this, they both wanted it to last. But Remy felt himself growing impatient and began to move slowly, then Rogue grew impatient digging her nails into his back. It had been so soft and sensual that it came to a point where they were both burning. Then as they had done plenty of other time they began moving faster and faster each rocking in rhythm, only this time the feeling deepened sending them both on an upward trip to their climax that was unforgettable, and when they finally came down, both were breathing hard and completely speechless. Then Rogue felt his seed inside her, fully aware it couldn't do any harm, and smiled widely at the thought that Remy and only Remy would ever be allowed to do that.

"Merry Christmas Remy," panted Rogue, tightly embracing him.

Twenty minutes later both Rogue and Remy had managed to get out of bed and got dressed. The hallway already sounded busy and Rogue knew there was no way she was going to be able to sneak out that way.

So after giving Remy a farewell kiss she went to his balcony and flew back to her own.

Her ability to fly had only begun to develop around Halloween and back then it was a pain. The first time they realized she could fly was during a training session and Tabitha had let her fall off a roof, and though the actual distance to the floor was only a few feet, it still would've hurt to fall. But when Rogue didn't feel the collision she thanked her team member Lance for catching her, only to find he was on the other end of the room, and she was literally floating above the ground.

Since then Storm had been training her twice a week on how to fly although there wasn't really much to learn. It was like there was something in Rogue's head like a light switch that she could turn on and off. It had distressed her at first, thinking that most mutants had it that easy, yet she had spent years in misery with her first power, which she never used anymore. It had been a difficult thing to get over but Remy had been with her every step of the way and he had helped her a lot. Especially when it came to Ms. Wonder and her thoughts sneaking up in Rogue's mind. The women had been terribly depressed; when her fiancé had found out she was a mutant the night after he had proposed he vowed to leave her, but she had promised to find a cure. It was all really very sad, that a women would give up a part if herself just to have a man like that. But it had been her choice and she had gotten Rogue involved, but these were not Rogue's problems. Rogue could have them vanish in a minute, Ms. Wonder would have them the rest of her life.

As Rogue opened her own door she saw that the room to Kitty and Lance's room was wide open and she popped her head in. Lance was lying on the queen sized bed with a five month pregnant Kitty lying in his arms, both were sleeping. Her head was rested against his chest and she was smileing. She was defiantly getting bigger, but at the same time she was growing more beautiful.

When Kitty had told her parents they had of course flipped out and demanded she give it up for adoption, but Kitty had explained to them about her love for Lance and the entire Institute willing to help her out, and eventually they gave in. It was not exactly the life they had chosen for their daughter, but Kitty didn't seem to mind. Motherhood was one of those things Kitty would just be naturally amazing at.

The wedding had taken place in late September under the Institute gazebo with just a few family and friends. Kitty had worn a long white dress where the front went up to her neck but the back dipped down just below her waist and Kitty's hair had been held up with real red roses. Which lead to the luck of Rogue's bride's maid dress, it had been just a simple red cocktail dress and spared her the pain of wearing white. But it has been a happy and small affair that Kitty was proud of, she couldn't wish for anything more than to have her friends and family alive and well watching her get married to the love of her life.

Four months later Kitty and Lance were laying in each others arms happy and contented with life. As Rogue shut the door silently she thought about how life sometimes doesn't end up like you think it will and how it can all change. But when she looked down at the ring that was still on her finger she knew there was one thing that would never change and that was love. Her love for Remy would last for a lifetime and the thought made her smile as she stood at the door of the rec room.

Amara and Jubilee were still in their pajamas eyeing the presents under the tree, while Logan was helping Scott to get a fire going. Then Jean was telepathically hanging the last few Christmas ornaments and Storm and her nephew Evan were playing a game of chess. At the other end of the room sat Beast and the Professor laughing at a joke and drinking cocoa. Rogue suddenly noticed that there were two very special people missing.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Bobby who came running past Rogue, "Kurt got his tongue stuck on the light pole outside! Come look!"

Everyone darted out of the room for the freezing outdoors to see poor Kurt with his tongue on a pole while Rogue just stood there, she smiled then rolled her eyes, "And to think what will happen next year."

"It not dat bad cherie," came a husky voice as two arms wrapped themselves around Rogue's waist. She turned to look up into the red eyes of Remy, "how bout one good kiss den to remember de good times."

"Logan catches us kissing ya head gonna be the main course at dinner swamp rat," replied Rogue wrapping her arms around him.

"Don dink so," said Remy pointing up, they were standing under the mistletoe, "not when it tradition."

Rogue laughed and gave him a good punch in the side before she let Remy lean forward and kiss her sweetly. For the first time in her life Rogue was looking forward to a new year.


End file.
